


Ah-Oh: Didn't see it Coming!

by peppermix14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family (Hetalia), Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermix14/pseuds/peppermix14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong and Iceland are a known couple. They slept with each other only a handful of times, Hong having Iceland top some times due to laziness. They use England's Spell book to spice things up, there is a side effect no one saw coming. How Will Hong Kong and Iceland handle it? How will their families handle this!? I'll give you a hint. IceHong M!Preg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something isn't right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong and Iceland tried some spells to heat things up, and the outcome is shocking.

The meeting went on for what seemed like forever. The weeklong conference still had another day, and Iceland was not looking forward to another boring meeting. Everyone had to stay in the same fancy hotel, which wasn’t so bad considering….

Considering he was sharing his room with Hong Kong.

He and Hong Kong have been going out for a full year, and only had sex a couple of times. Not like it mattered, they’d rather spend time together than getting busy in the bedroom. They don’t really think about it that much, especially with all the meetings.

Iceland didn’t see Hong Kong after the meeting, so he tried contacting him on his cell phone…..nothing. Nothing at all, it’s as if Hong was suddenly ignoring him. He could be tired and went to bed early, but that’s no excuse for why he didn’t tell him, right? Right! He tried calling him again, still no answer. Denmark noticed the frustrated look on Iceland’s face and walked over.

“What’s wrong Icy?”

Norway’s Big Brother Vibes were kicking in and he quickly walked over as well.

Iceland looked at them and sighed. “Hong isn’t picking up his phone.”

“You think he went to bed early?” Denmark asked. “I did see him sneak out of the meeting early.”  
Iceland blinked. He left early, and he didn’t even notice!? Oh he is soooo dead now.  
“Go and talk to him then.” Norway said. “Also Call me Big Brother.”

Iceland stormed out of the meeting room and to the hotel area of the building. He went straight to their room, which was on the top floor……fuuuuck. Thank GOD for elevators. He waited impatiently as he listened to the annoying elevator music, causally tapping his foot to the strange toon. Must have been a song from America’s house. Once the elevator stopped at his floor he walked out and headed down the hall on the right, and walked until he saw the room the two shared. But something was off. Way off….

The door was open.

Iceland’s steps quickened as he entered the room. Only light from the open curtains shined the evening sunlight. Stepping in, the Icelandic male saw Hong Kong’s meeting suit jacket, shoes even his belt laid across the floor.

“Hey, Leon?” He followed the trail of clothes to the slightly opened bathroom. “Hey are you ok in there? Did you eat something bad?” A moment passed and Iceland heard nothing. He knocked before opening the door, finding a sight that made him turn white.

Hong Kong was lying across the bathroom floor holding his stomach curled up. It looked like he was in some kind of pain, not just horrible indigestion. Real pain. Enough to cause Hong Kong to pass out while holding his own stomach. “HONG!”

Iceland ran over and knelt down to his side. He lifted Hong Kong up to lean against him and shook him. “Hong what’s wrong? Wake up!” he checked his pulse, he was alive. He checked his breathing and found it heavy. With what strength he could find, Iceland was able to lift the Asian and carry him to their bed, laying him down and called for an ambulance. It didn’t take long before the other nations heard the ambulance alarm and was curious. However, seeing it was Hong Kong China right away came running asking all sorts of questions so many Iceland couldn’t get a word out before the next one was asked. The Chinese man joined the younger male in the ambulance as it drove away. Iceland stayed behind, knowing China would fight him for a place in the ambulance with Hong Kong. But he was still worried. Norway tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

“We’ll take my car if you’re worried.” Norway said. He started walking, his brother following him. They got to his rental car and drove off. Along the way, Norway glanced at his brother. “You have any idea what’s wrong with him? If it was something he ate we’re all in trouble since the Submit provides the food.”

Iceland looked out the window, a worried look on his face. “He hasn’t eaten that much. Besides, the cooks this time were from France’s place so there’s no way the food would be bad.”

“Been too rough in bed for him?”

Iceland turned bright red and looked at his brother. “WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP!? YOU CAUGHT US ONCE!”

“Even sex can cause damage to the body.” Norway said keeping his eyes on the road. “It’s important to think of everything that could send him to the hospital. Is it his back?”

Still blushing red Iceland looked back outside crossing his arms. “No he was holding his stomach when I found him. Besides…..” he mumbled the last part, which was very hard to hear.

“I didn’t hear that, Little Brother. You have to talk louder.”

“I said I’ve topped 3/5 times!” Iceland yelled, his blush darkened. Norway looked at his little brother in surprise than laughed a bit. “What’s so funny!? Norway!”

Putting his eyes back on the road, Norway chuckled. “Here I was worried you’d always be, what does Japan call it? Ah yes, the UKE. I’m glad to hear you’re taking charge in at least one thing.” Iceland looked away from his brother, annoyed. “Tell me, you guys been playing with magic to spice things up? Anything that comes to mind?”

“I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Oh come on. I’ve messed with magic – no that was Denmark tricking me to saying the words – but I know the side effects to some spells you might have used. You don’t need magical powers to preform magic you just need enough energy.”

“Can we pick a different topic?”

“Fire and Ice? Momentum? Lustful kisses?” Norway kept asking. “Different spells have different side effects. Some of them could end in serious illness.”

Iceland looked at him, his blush faded a bit. “So…it’s my fault Hong is like this?”

“Yep.”

“I was going for a ‘oh no don’t be so harsh on yourself’.”

“You asked. Besides, that’s what you get for messing around with magic to make your sex life better. Where did you even get a spell book anyway?”

“Hong snuck one from England.”

“England has such spells? Haha. How Kinky.”

“You’re starting to scare me.”

“Good.”

 

~*~

After a while, Hong Kong came to and the doctors got to treating him. He responded well, politely, and clearly. After five hours, and China not leaving his side, Hong Kong was allowed to rest but had to stay in the hospital overnight. The doctor pulled the Asian male to the hall with a copy of the results. China’s eyes widen as he was left to let it sink it. The doctor walked off to get back to work as England walked by.

“How is he doing?” England asked. “Are you alright? Yao, you’re pale.”  
“look for yourself.” China said handing the Brit the papers and sat down in a nearby chair. “I need a moment aru.”  
England raised a brow and looked over the papers. Connected to the papers was a small black and while picture that looked like a photo from an old telescope. Something on it was circled. His eyes widen when he realized what it was and read the rest of the papers.

“Impossible. A…..a baby?”


	2. Pregnant Hong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learned of the mis-hap of the boys' sexual experiments, even Iceland. Norway is mentally preparing himself to be an uncle, but England and China don't know how to feel about being 'grandparents'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you want a boy or a girl? And What names? Let me know in the comments!

_“A…a baby?”_  
~*~

 

“What do you mean I can’t see him?” Iceland asked England, looking worried. England had met Iceland and his brother Norway in the lobby of the hospital. The Brit convinced China to stay in Hong Kong’s room and get some rest, mostly to take a breather and calm down.

“I can assure you that he will be fine.” England said. “He’s fast asleep at the moment, so it would be best if you head back to the hotel and rest up yourself. You can come back tomorrow to see him before he is let go.”

“But-“  
“That’s a good idea.” Norway said, cutting his brother off. “Island, could you go wait in the car? I need to talk to England for a moment.”  
“But-“  
Norway handed him the car keys. “I’ll be there in a moment. It won’t take long, promise.”  
Iceland sighed taking the keys and walked out of the hospital to the parking lot. Once he was out of ear shot, the Norwegian turned to the English man. “What are you not telling me Arthur?”

England sighed. He dug in his pocket pulling the small photograph the doctor handed him earlier that evening. “You might want to take a look at this.” His voice was shaky, very shaky. A hint of worry was in it. Norway raised a brow and took the photo.

“It’s not an illness in his country is it?” he asked before taking a look at the photo. Within seconds his eyes widen in pure shock in disbelieve. “The hell is this?”

“It seems that the boys….somehow…were messing with a few spells…” England said, “Spells in which haven’t been used in almost 200 years.”

Norway shoved the photo back to England. “This is a joke, right? There is no way in hell that-”

“Norway, listen.” England said, calming the other down. “These spells were once used a long time ago to help women bare children. It does…spice things up, for say, but this is the first case of it actually working for a young nation such as Hong Kong. Iceland is your brother, and Hong Kong surely must have picked up a thing or two from living with me.”

“So you’re saying, those Spells Island told me they got from your stolen spell book actually got Hong Kong pregnant?” Norway asked. “He’s male.”

“The spells together must have added in the proper….tools…. in order for this to happen.”

“And how do you know that a pacific order did this?”

England looked at him and blinked. “How else do you think Hong Kong was born in the first place?”

“Gross.”

They talked, Norway pacing back and forth. He couldn’t believe this, he didn’t want to. He was grateful it wasn’t Iceland going through this, but didn’t want it to happen at all. He didn’t know how to think. He sat down a hand over his face.

“Do you have any idea how Island is going to take this?” He asked looking at the Brit. “How am I supposed to tell him the magical sex spells actually worked and, surprise surprise, it got his boy toy knocked up!”

“Calm down.” England said. “I know this is hard to take in. I called Romania, who swore to keep the information given secret, and he confirmed it with his own studies from the past.”

“Can Leon’s body even handle pregnancy?” Norway asked, using Hong Kong’s human name. England knew he was starting to settle down. “He’s a small nation, basically a city. Add on the runner’s asthma and it could cause problems.”

“We’re going to have a chat with the lad tomorrow.” England said. “Which I know Emil will want to see him as soon as possible. I’m going to have Romania do more research but in the mean time I need you and Iceland to return to the hotel. Do not tell anyone, we don’t want the whole world to know until the boys are both ready to inform them.”

“Arthur…..he could die.”

“I’m going to make bloody sure that will not happen.” Arthur said. He handed him the small photo, or at least a copy he was able to get his hands on. “Now run along. You can tell Emil the news in the morning. In the meantime, tell him Leon is perfectly well and will want to see him first thing tomorrow.”

Norway accepted the photo with a nod, and placed it in his pocket. He stood up and sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, before walking out the hospital door, and to the car.

Iceland was fast asleep in the car. He didn’t have the car running; the keys were on the driver’s seat, so the car was a bit cold – just how he likes it. Norway got into the car and started it up. He drove them back to the hotel, lost in thought.

_Iceland and Hong Kong stole England’s spell book_  
Iceland and Hong Kong had a sex life  
Hong Kong became pregnant from the sex spells  
Iceland was going to be someone’s father  
Norway was going to be an Uncle  
………He was going to be an Uncle to his little brother’s child……. 

 

~*~

The following morning, everyone was leaving the submit to return to their homes. Taiwan, Southern Korea, Macau and even Japan seemed awfully worried about the youngest member of their family and met in the hotel lobby.

“You think he’s going to be alright?” Taiwan asked looking at her brothers. The Eastern Asians exchanged worried looks, even Japan. They all had their single suitcase lying at their feet, and Japan had his phone out texting the elder Chinese man who was still at the hospital with Hong Kong.

“China-san said he’ll be checked out in a few hours. And wants us to meet him there so he can tell us what is wrong with Hong-Kong-chan.” Japan said, looking at his cell phone. “He said it’s important.”

Korea looked worried, his curl even frowned. “What if he has something that could affect his country and kill him!?”

“Oh relax.” Macau said, adjusting his glasses. “If it was that serious he would have called all of us to the hospital last night.”

“Let’s get going.” Japan said. He saw something silver on the corner of his eye and glanced over. It was Iceland walking into the lobby, the other Nordics behind him. Finland and Denmark were asking Norway about what was wrong with the Asian boy but he wasn’t talking. Iceland saw Japan look at him and blinked. Macau looked over to the teen and gave him a wave.

“Iceland, right?” Macau said walking over to him. “We were about to go visit Hong Kong, if you’d like to join us. Since you two are a couple and all.”

Iceland blushed from the mention of his relationship with Hong Kong and nodded slightly. “Alright…” He looked over at the other Nordics who wanted to come with. Norway had a look on his face as if he knew what was going on, which he did, but Iceland couldn’t figure him out at all. “I guess more people wouldn’t hurt. Did China inform you on how he is doing?”

“No, but he said he’ll tell us when we get there. It might just be his asthma or something.” Macau said, his voice assuring Hong Kong was alright.

Iceland nodded but the look on his face said otherwise. He was just worried. They headed out in separate cars, Iceland riding in Norway’s car since he didn’t rent a car for himself. Once they got to the hospital, England was in the waiting room drinking some tea, using the caffeine to wake him up.

Iceland blinked seeing him, not expecting him at all. He knew the British man and Hong Kong had a father-son relationship but seeing him still at the hospital made him think something was wrong.

“Coffee wakes you up faster.” Norway said walking over. “Did Romania contact you yet?”  
“No.” England said. “But I’m letting him take his time.”  
“Is he planning on getting to it right away or is he still asleep?”  
“I can imagine he’s just getting some sleep from an all-nighter.”  
“Sounds like him.”

Japan cleared his throat getting their attention. “Excuse me, but where is China-san?”  
England looked at the group of Asians. “Oh, sorry Japan. He’ll be out as soon as they finish with Hong Kong. But we can only send in one person while he is getting his checkup.”

“I’ll go in!” Korea said holding up a hand. His movement caused him to bump into Macau, almost knocking his glasses off. “Checkups originated in me!”  
“I want to go in.” Taiwan said. “You’ll just cause trouble.”

“Actually,” England said looking at Iceland, “I think you should go in Iceland.”

Iceland blinked. “Me? Is he ok?”

“Trust me on this; you’ll learn when you see him.” He said. They all could tell something was up from the tone of his voice. “Go on. Room 72. Down the hall, left, right, than another right.”

Norway nudged him forward. “Go on.”

Iceland was completely confused. He nodded and headed out of the lobby into the hallway. Many thoughts went through his head as he turned left.  
His heart was beating faster than usual as he took the first right. He felt him start running down the hall and took the next right, and ran until he reached room 72, and took a deep breath. He opened the door and stepped in.

“…hey…”

~*~

Hong Kong was lying on a hospital bed. The doctor was sitting in a chair by him going over a few things. Without knowing, let alone believing, in the whole magical thing the doctor came to a conclusion of an extra sex organ. Hong Kong just listened and nodded while China asked the important questions. After a while, they agreed to do an ultrasound on Hong Kong’s stomach to check on the baby in him. The doctor got up to turn on the machine, which happens to be in the room already, when the door opened up. Hong Kong looked over and sat up seeing his boyfriend walk into the room.

“….hey…” Hong Kong said, in a nervous tone.  
“Hey...” Iceland said walking over. “What’s with the machine? Are you ok?” he sat on the bed side.  
“I’m fine, it’s just….”  
“Then what’s with the machine? You were in a lot of pain; it has to be something serious.”  
“Iceland, I’m…”  
“Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Is this a bad time?” The doctor asked, getting both their attention. China waved them off.  
“Don’t mind them, just finish setting up aru.” China said. He seemed calmer than the other night. “Emil, listen to what he has to say aru. And Lei, just tell him he’s going to find out in literally 30 seconds aru.”

Iceland blinked and looked at Hong Kong. “What’s going on?”  
Hong Kong’s cheeks turned pink as he took a deep breath. “Remember those spells we used to… heat things up?”  
Iceland also blushed and nodded. “Y-Yeah… did it do something?”  
“Yeah…..turns out the spells are used for different reasons than I thought…. I made me pregnant…”  
Iceland blinked. “W-what? But you’re-”  
“It added a womb and……”  
“When did you….”  
“A week ago…”

The room was silent as the doctor finished setting up. Iceland turned pale looking at Hong Kong.  
“Wait….so you’re….. cus we….the…..” the other nodded. Right away Iceland pulled him into a hug, having the hug being returned. Hong Kong smiled feeling the other bury his face into his shoulder.

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?”  
“No…”  
“Ice~”  
“I’m not gonna cry! I’m just…. I don’t know honestly. This is weird but….if it’s with you than I’m fine with it..I’m happy with it.”

“Shall we begin?” The doctor asked. “Just lay back and pull your shirt up slightly. The jell I’m about to put on your stomach will feel cold.”

Hong Kong nodded and broke the hug. Iceland went to the other side of the bed as the other laid back and pulled his shirt over his stomach. His six packs showed which would make anyone take a double take. They were that nice.

“No wonder you were in pain.” The doctor said getting the jell tube opened. “You’re abs make it hard for any life to have any room in there. You might want to lay off working out, lifting heavy things and any martial arts training for nine months.”

“What!?” Hong Kong blinked.

“It’s for the baby, aru! Just do what the doctor says aru!” China yelled. He honestly didn’t want anything happening to his grandchild.

The doctor laughed putting the jell on Hong Kong’s stomach. Once the jell was spread, he placed an object on his stomach and started using it. On the screen, in black and white, the doctor pointed on the screen.

“This little objects right here is the fetus. And that is it’s heart right there. It looks like no more than a month and a half along.” The doctor told them. All three men looked at the screen.

Iceland and Hong Kong’s eyes were locked on the screen. After a moment, Hong Kong looked at the elder and saw tears in his eyes, some that were falling down his face. China’s hand was covering his mouth at the sight of life. The younger male smiled and looked back at the screen. He felt Iceland hold his hand, he held it tightly.

“It’s so small.” Iceland said.  
“It’s beautiful.” Hong Kong said. “bet it’ll look just like you.”

China stepped out into the hall to leave the two be, mostly to calm himself. His anger from learning the other night was gone, replaced with a feeling he couldn’t explain. He looked over seeing England walk up, just the Brit alone.

“What’s wrong?” England asked. China whipped his eyes.  
“Don’t worry about it aru. Where are the others?” China asked, changing the subject.  
“In the lobby. Sorry, Norway told them the news. Once we explained, they became excited and started planning on baby things to buy.” England said.  
“I wanted to tell them aru!”  
“You should of told Norway that. The Nordics seem overly excited.”  
“of course they would be aru.”

The two sat in chairs in the hall. They barely slept last night.  
“I’ll have to burn those spell pages.” England said, “So this won’t happen again.”  
“That’ll be wise aru.” China agreed. “Though, they should have been burnt a long time ago aru.”  
“We’ll be grandparents.”  
“Don’t remind me aru.” China groaned. “I’m still young and hip aru. It’ll be weird being called a ‘grandfather’ aru. Don’t you have micronation - grandkids already aru?”  
England shrugged. “This will be the first that is by pure blood.”

China sighed looking at the other. “Feeling old yet, aru?”  
“For a couple of grandpas, we look pretty bloody handsome for our age.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself, aru. I’m still mad at you for this.”  
“eh…right.”


	3. We're Gonna Be Ok - Prepare Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil starts to worry he could lose Leon or their child when Lukas gives him information he found online. What if he does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big request, and am gonna put it in the story. I will not skip over baby bump time cus I have baby fever with the movie Stork (or is it Storks....or well) coming out soon. QUESTION FOR YOU AT THE END!

A week passed since the news was unfolded, and the two wouldn’t stop texting each other. Of course, they had to return to their own countries to finish their own works but the texting never stopped. China would check in on the small nation so often, he found where Hong Kong kept his spare key. The teen just let him in when he wanted at the point, since there was a huge change he had the key copied.

Within three months, word had gotten out to the nations themselves but not their bosses. They were keeping it secret from the humans, not sure on how they would react.  
China helped take care of Hong Kong when Iceland couldn’t visit and made damn sure he stopped with the martial arts.

Norway kept busy looking into side effects of normal pregnancies, curious of how the body is adjusted to support life. He also looked into cases of male pregnancies from the past which were surprisingly helpful. He invited Iceland over to show him his findings, and the other Nordics ended up joining as well.

It was over drinks, at the usual place Iceland reviled his blood relations to Norway, which he always doesn’t want to talk about. Denmark was going on about how good of an uncle he was going to be to Iceland’s child, listing all kinds of fun they would have. Fishing, hunting, giving the little kid its first toy sword. Even a few trips to Lego Land!  
Finland, however, mentioned having another joyful child to give Christmas presents to along with dressing the little ball of joy up in clothes his boys, Peter and Erland, just couldn’t fit in anymore.  
Sweden just offered to make a stabled, adjustable crib and dresser. As well as toy chest and changing table.  
Iceland sighed looking at his brother, annoyed. “Can you just tell me why we’re here? And why they are here? You said it was just going to be the two of us, Lukas.”  
“That’s big brother to you.” Norway said pulling out a file he put together. “Well I thought someone had to look into the situation since you seem uninterested what so ever.”  
“It’s not that I’m uninterested in what’s going on.” Iceland said. “I’m just not as worried. Neither is Hong.”

Norway handed him the file anyway. “There are pictures in case you want to see.”  
Iceland sighed and took the file. He looked over the papers, raising a brow. He read all the articles, monthly side effects, everything. He made a mental checklist of all the stuff Hong Kong has had to go through since they found out of the pregnancy. And a mental list of things he had to look out for. The other Nordics watched as the Icelandic’s face went from annoyance to curiosity, then to worry, and full on ‘WTF why would you show me this? Why are there pictures!? ’. Norway just drank his drink as the other three Nordics went back and forth between the two. Denmark was curious himself. “I wanna see!”

“NO!” Iceland said closing the file, glaring at Norway. “Never again…. Why do you even have these?! That is degusting, why would they take a picture of-”  
“So you can be informed.” Norway said. “You are the cause of this little problem so you need to be more aware of the situation.”  
“I can research this on my own time! Hong is looking into it more than I am.”  
“Besides Berwald, you’re the ‘Daddy’ here, so you need to know more.” Norway said. “I shouldn’t be the one informing you on how your child will be growing in there and being born. This, I should add, will be impossible for a normal birth.”

Iceland looked at him. His hands balled up into fists. “What do you mean?”

“Given the fact that Leon is male, he’ll have no choice but to do a C Section.” Norway said looking at his brother. He looked serious. “And given he is a small nation with asthma it’ll make it all difficult for the whole pregnancy. I informed China and England of this already.”

Iceland turned white. He could lose Hong Kong? No he….he’ll be fine. He’s strong. He’ll be just fine, they both will be fine….right? “You’re lying…”  
“I have no reason to lie about this, Little Brother.”

“You have to be.”

“I just gave you all the information about everything, haven’t I?”

“Yeah but…”

“You need to prepare yourself for if there are any complications-”

“SHUT UP!” Iceland stood up, knocking his own glass of water over, ice cold water flowing everywhere even onto the floor. Mr. Puffin jumped up from his fish meal flapping his wings before settling down. The room fell quiet as they looked at Iceland, almost in shock. Iceland grabbed his jacket and stormed to the exit, the bird following him.

“Ice!” Denmark stood but was stopped by Sweden grabbing the Dane’s arm.  
Norway sighed and waved Denmark to sit back down. “He was bound to found out sooner or later….”

 

~*~

“I’m just fine; you can like stop calling me.” Hong Kong sighed talking into his phone. This was the tenth time this morning China had called. The Elder was supposed to be at a G8 meeting, now calling him every 30 minutes. “You have a meeting you need to focus at.”

“There are some dumplings in the kitchen for you to eat from this morning I made aru.” China said on the other line. “And drink lots of water aru. Move around but not too much and-”

“China, dude you coming back to the meeting or what?” America could be heard on the other end. “We can’t continue until you get back! You talking to Hong? HI HONG! DUDE TEXT ME!”

“Shut up aru I’m on the phone!”

“Come back to the meeting than!”

Hong Kong rolled his eyes before hanging up. His stomach had grown quite a bit, enough to show at least. His morning sickness was getting better, but he still found himself in the bathroom till noon.

There was a slight pain in his stomach, which got his attention. The doctor said there would be slight stings when his body would flex until there was enough room for the baby. That’s what Hong gets for being a martial artist, sweet abs and tight muscles. “Alright, I’ll eat. You’re not going to stop till I do.” He said, to this little bump and headed to the kitchen for those dumplings.

He grabbed a few and put them on a plate when the doorbell rang, many times. Hong Kong raised a brow before putting his plate down making his way to the door. The doorbell didn’t stop ringing, which was starting to give Hong Kong a head ache. “Alright alright!” Once he opened the door he was almost knocked back from a sudden embrace of the Icelandic male. “I-Ice? Hey, what’s wrong? Your eyes are red and puffy. Were you crying?”

Iceland just held onto him, not wanting to let go. He was jet lag from his flight, and his eyes wouldn’t stop tearing up from what his brother said. He didn’t want anything to happen to Hong Kong, or their child that is inside him.

“Do you want something to drink?” Hong was able to get a nod from his boyfriend and got him to let go and sit down. Once he got him something to drink, and his eyes back to normal Hong Kong put an arm around Iceland pulling him close. “Do you wanna, like, talk about it Icy?”

“Everything is gonna be alright….right?” Hong Kong looked at him. “I mean, nothing is gonna happen to you…right?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Norway gave me all this information about male pregnancy and stuff…”  
“China and America did the same thing to me. I get America wanting to help out and be involved but China at least spared the pictures.”

“And he even told me it could affect your health…”  
Hong Kong sighed, placing a kiss on Iceland’s head. “I promise I’ll be ok. We both will.” Iceland shifted and laid his head on the other’s lap. He felt fingers play with his hair and heard the other hum slightly. “Everything is gonna be ok Icy.”  
Iceland sighed deeply. “I know…”

“Yeah, when this is all over how about you live back and forth?” the other looked up at Hong Kong. “You live here and when you need to go back I – well WE – live with you. We can like go back and forth.”

“That’s gonna be a lot of travel for us.” Iceland said. “Is traveling that much even healthy?”  
“Who cares.” Hong Kong laughed a bit. “Ice, I’m pregnant cus we got crazy with spells. We can like have it be family trips. That way, our kid gets a taste of both cultures.” He saw a small smile on the other’s face. “There’s that smile I love.”  
Iceland chuckled. He reached his hand up meeting the other’s hand in his, their fingers laced together. “You think we will be good parents?”

Hong Kong never thought about being good parents before or parents at all. The past relations between England and China made him start to worry.  
“Leon?”  
He sighed deeply. “I think we’ll be ok parents. I mean we have people to help us out. Like Tino and Lukas. Hell even Yao raised more kids then anyone has. I’m sure we can manage.”  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.”  
Iceland sat up and leaned over kissing Hong Kong’s cheek. Hong Kong smiled and leaned back over, catching a kiss on the other’s lips.

“I love you, Ice-Ice-Baby~”  
“I love you to, Hong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading! what do you want to happen in future chapters? any names? Gender? help me out! Love you!


	4. "Yao, how was Leon born?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Emil end up shopping with Yao, Im Yong and Mei. Hearing the story of his birth, Leon feels a little better about being a parent while Emil finally calmed down. But everything changes when Leon collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yao tells the story of how Leon was born! Is China a boy or a girl? the world may never know......ok he and England got freaky and used magic like Iceland and Hong Kong. There. I ruined it for you. You're welcome.

By the 6th month into the pregnancy, Hong Kong and Iceland had both agreed to not know the gender of their baby. They wanted to be surprised; ok it was Norway’s idea. He gave the idea of the two being surprised about the gender. Iceland wanted to know but Hong Kong was set on not knowing, excited about being surprised and later Iceland had no choice but to agree.

Iceland was staying with Hong Kong from now on, having brought enough clothes to pretty much move in, along with Mr. Puffin, of course. Hong Kong’s stomach had grown enough to where he had to wear his red robes and some over size t-shirts from America. Many of which had superhero logos on them; Bat Man, Super Man, Iron Man, Captain America, etc. Hong Kong would rather have something from Korea’s place, but America’s shirts fit him very well, and were soft (MADE IN CHINA).

Since Hong’s stomach had grown within the months, China had to take over his work for the time being, which he didn’t seem to mind. Though England would butt in out of habit to help out, which would result in a fight between China and England – Hong saw that coming. Iceland did his work at Hong Kong’s place, seeing the internet was better and he got work done before noon, which he liked. He got work done in the morning and got to spend the rest of the day with Hong Kong.

(Ok now we are moving to Human names, cus fuck it!)  
~*~

8 months in....

“Ow.” Leon flinched a bit, causing Emil to look over worriedly.  
“What’s wrong?” Emil asked his voice pure panic.  
“It kicked like really hard.” Leon said putting both hands on his swollen stomach. Emil looked at his lover’s stomach and saw small bumps poke from the large shirt. Leon pulled the shirt up a bit showing his belly and Emil could see every once and a while small bumps on Leon’s still smooth skin. “Someone’s awake today.”

Emil sighed in relief and then smiled. “Kicks like it’s mother.”  
Leon frowned and looked at Emil. “I don’t, like, wanna be called that. I’m like totally manly.”  
“Says the pregnant one.”  
“I wanted you to feel better about yourself. You seemed to of enjoyed topping~”  
Emil blushed, trying to change the subject. He put his hand on Leon’s stomach, feeling the kicks. “What do you want to be called, then? Logically, you are the mother and I the father. What else is there to call us when it’s born?”  
“I don’t know.” Leon said. “How about Pa? Or Papa? One of us is Papa and the other is Daddy.”

Emil raised a brow looking at him. “Papa?”  
Leon nodded. “When I was a kid and I started living at Arthur’s place, I was honestly lonely. I heard Matthiew talk about his Papa, Francis, and I started calling Arthur ‘Papa’. He didn’t seem to mind though.”

Emil smiled a bit. It reminded him of when he was a child and Matthias tried to get him to call him ‘Dadmark’.

“Alright, Papa and Daddy it is.” Emil said. “Which one do you want to be?”  
Leon thought long and hard. “I do like the idea of being called ‘Daddy’.” He said. “And you can be ‘Papa’.”  
“Why me?”  
“Cus YOU’RE the papa!” Emil sighed and blushed again. Leon chuckled, causing his belly to jiggle a bit. “You’re, like, so cute when you blush!”

Leon’s phone buzzed. He looked over at it and grabbed it, reading the text. “Ok, like don’t panic.”  
“Why would I?”  
“My family is like, coming to visit. I totally forgot to tell you we were going to go shopping to decreet the spare room into a nursery.”

Emil frowned. Leon’s family coming to pick things out for a baby’s room? That wasn’t going to end well. “Oh… I may have promised Berwald he could make the crib…”  
“I figured as much.” Leon said. “Which is why I’m not going to be shopping for a crib at all.”

Emil felt another little kick under his hand and looked back at Leon’s belly. “I’m coming as well. I do need to get out of the house and it’s a nice day.”  
Leon smiled and texted Mei, who was the one who texted him. “Maybe some time, your family can come by to help with the room.”  
“With your family?”  
“Well, just Arthur and Yao. Maybe Im Yong Soo, Mei, and Alfred.”  
“Alfred?”  
“For some reason, he’s fun to be around.”  
“I think that’s the baby talking, not you.”  
Leon laughed a bit. “Maybe.”  
“So them and my family….great…..that’ll be a party…..”

~*~

“So you guys don’t even want to know the gender? Not even a little bit?” Im Yong asked as the group walked into the shopping center. Leon and Emil were holding hands and both shook their heads.

“I wanted to know.” Emil said.  
“And I, like, want to be surprised.” Leon said.

“Why not both?” Im Yong asked.

“Lukas convinced me to wait.” Emil sighed. “Said it’s more fun that way.”

Im Yong and Mei looked at Yao, who was looking at a map display of the shopping center. “Aniki, when did you know Hong was a boy?”

Yao jumped and almost decked the Korean in the head. He looked at the four who were staring at him, his cheeks were pink from being put on the spot.  
“Uh, well I….aru…” Yao sighed, it was embarrassing for him. When he and Arthur were together long ago, yes they did get freaky and yes they did try the same damn spells one drunken night of the freakiness, and he didn’t like talking about it. But everyone basically knew Leon was his son, and Arthur was his father. So much for proving Yao was all man.

“W-well he was a surprise, aru.” Yao said looking at Leon, who smiled at him. Yao smiled back and walked over, putting his hands on Leon’s cheeks. “What a surprise aru.”

Emil looked at the two, seeing a connection.

They walked to the first store, a clothing store that sold baby stuff. The questions kept coming at Yao.  
“When did you find out the Brit got ya knocked up, Aniki?” Im Yong asked. Leon face palmed and Emil tried not to laugh.  
“Aiyah, would you stop already!” Yao said. He tried to change the subject, holding up a panda jumper big enough for an infant. “Look aru! So cute right?”  
“Did your belly grow as big as Leon’s?” Mei asked, with a smile. It was as if she didn’t see the adorable baby clothes. “Did your skin shine too?”

Leon smirked a bit, flapping a hand through his hair. He had to admit, even to himself, he still looked damn good.

Yao sighed. There was no way of escaping this now; he should have brought Kiku to help keep these two from asking too many questions.

“I’d like to know, too.” Emil said. “If you don’t mind.”  
“Me too.” Leon said. “I, like, wanna know!”

“If I tell you can we please get back to shopping aru?” Yao asked. All four nodded. He sighed, “Fine aru. Just so we can get back to looking for clothes for the baby.”

~*~

They decided to hold off shopping and headed for a quiet place to sit. Emil got Leon something to snack on while Yao talked. Ice cream, a big bowl of it with strawberries, chocolate syrup and a nice cherry on top. The others just had drinks, not really hungry just yet.

“Come on Aniki, tell us!” Im Yong said. “How did you find out?”

Yao sighed, all eyes on him. He had to talk or they wouldn’t stop. “I didn’t.”  
They all blinked, even Leon. “Wha?”  
“I didn’t know aru.” Yao repeated, taking a drink of his tea. “My body didn’t change, no sickness. Didn’t feel any kicks. Nothing aru.”  
“So, when you say I was a surprise,” Leon said, “You really mean like ‘surprise, it’s a kid’.”  
Yao nodded. “Shi de. Big surprise aru.”

“What happened when he was born?” Emil asked. Leon looked at Emil then back at Yao.  
“Well…” Yao looked at them. “Back then, we didn’t have medicine like today, aru. So not even I knew what had happened aru.” He sighed looking back at the memory. “When Hong was born, I suddenly felt pain and couldn’t move.” He looked at Im Yong and Mei, “You two were too little aru. Sent you off to someone to care for you.”

“You sent us away?” Mei asked. “I don’t remember that.”  
“Cus you were small, aru.” Yao said. “I’d doubt you’d remember you were very small.” He continued. “I was in pain the whole day, aru. No doctors, no midwife, no clue aru. Just pain, aru. Thought I was going to die, to be honest.” He saw Leon frown and sat up straight, finishing his story. “But when I heard your cries, Li Xiao, I knew right away something good happened aru.” He reached across the table putting his hand on Leon’s. “And you were the cutest baby I have ever seen, aru.”

“Hey!” Im Yong crossed his arms, getting a elbow into his rib by Mei. “Ow!”  
“Shhh.” She shushed him.

“You were a surprise for everyone, aru.” Yao said to Leon. “But a good one. Quiet baby at night aru, filled with life in the day time aru.”  
Leon smiled again, holding the elder’s hand. “When did you tell old Arthur about me?”  
“Well, he came for a visit – mostly to talk about trade aru.” Yao said, “He saw you in your little bed aru and fell in love with you right away like I did aru.”  
“And these guys?” Leon asked pointing to Im Yong and Mei.  
“They got used to you in no time.” Yao said. “Kiku and Macau too. Everyone warmed up to you aru.”

Leon whipped his eyes, removing the tears that started forming. Yao’s soft smile staid on the younger nation. “Come on, aru. Let’s get back to shopping. We should get that panda jumper, aru!”  
Emil nodded in agreement, and soon they returned to their shopping.

~*~

Once They got some clothes, toys, and even a stroller, Yao’s car was full and they headed back to Leon’s place. Im and Mei helped Emil and Yao carry everything in while Leon was stuck with a stuffed panda Yao insisted the baby have. Emil showed them the spare room to put everything, which they did. Mei right away put the clothes in the dresser Leon and Emil had put in there, and Im Yong put the toys in the corner, since there weren’t any toy bens at the moment. The stroller staid in the living room for now. Once everything was put away, Im and Mei stepped out to see if Leon needed anything. Yao kept Emil in the room.

Emil looked at the older Asian male with a raised brow. “Is all what you said before true?” he asked, referring to Yao’s story. Yao nodded, his smile had staid the whole day.  
“Very. Hong Kong is my son, but I raised him as much as I could as his older brother.” Yao said. “Arthur raised him more as his son.” He looked at Emil and put his hands on the Icelandic’s face. “You are going to be a great father, Emil. You take such good care of Li already, and you love each other very much aru. You shouldn’t worry too much.”  
“What?” Emil blinked. Yao let go of his face.

“You’re brother and I have talked a lot since the news got out, aru.” Yao said, crossing his arms. “I know you’re scared, and I am too. About losing him… He is strong aru. He has you living with him now, and I am not far away from him anymore, aru.”

“But…”

“I talked to Li, and he is going to go with a C-Section aru.” Yao said. “I don’t want him to endure the pain. With that said, he’ll be just fine.”  
Emil nodded and took a deep breath. “You and Lukas seem to have one thing in comment…”  
“Oh? And what would that be, aru?”  
“You always know the right thing to say.”  
Yao blinked, but smiled. “I am older than him, aru. Wiser, too. I always know what to say. I’ve lived a very long time, aru.” (he’s seen some shit!)

~*~

The two walked back into the living room. Leon, Im Yong and Mei were talking, Leon walking form the kitchen with a glass of water and his phone in hand. He was talking on the phone.

“You think you can? You’re parties, are like, big hits.” Leon said. “yeah, if you can get them to let us use the space. Thanks Alfred.” Leon hung up his phone and looked at Emil.  
“What was that all about?” Emil asked walking to Leon.  
“Alfred is gonna convince the Submit staff to let us use the place as a big shower party.” Leon said, with a grin. “more gifts.”  
“Sounds like something you’d say.” Emil said, kissing the other’s cheek. “When do you want it?”  
“Next month. When I’m like 8 1/2 months along and we don’t have to do a lot of shopping.” Leon said. "so a couple weeks."  
“Sounds like a plan.” He said.

Yao looked at Im Yong and Mei. “Alright, aru! Time to get going you two. We have that world meeting tomorrow!”  
Emil blinked. “Meeting?”  
“yeah, Da-ze! Im Yong said, jumping to his feet. “You don’t know cus your brother is covering for you!”  
“he is?”

“Of course.” Mei said. “Since you are busy here with Leon. He said he doesn’t mind at all.”  
“And it is at my place, aru.” Yao said. “So if you need anything, just call.”

Leon nodded. Emil noticed something off about him, and looked at his boyfriend.  
“Leon, you ok?” Yao looked at Leon as well, a look of worry planted on his face.  
“Yeah, just a little…..” Before Leon could finished, everything went black. His legs gave out and he collapsed. Emil caught him before he could fall and knelt down, having the other lean against him. Yao rushed to Leon’s side, checking his pulse.

“Call an ambulance.” Yao said, out loud. Im Yong got his phone out and called one within seconds. “His breathing is slightly off, aru. Have them hurry!”

Emil held Leon, his face went pale and he got scared. He could hear his heart racing. Leon just fainted and is now laying in his arms. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to think.

“Leon? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, please....... **LEON!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY GUYS! Leon will be fine and no the baby isn't coming yet. chill.


	5. EMERGANCY! Let's Become a Family NOW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Kong's health is being effected by the pregnancy in the worst possible way, and now so is the baby's! He and Iceland make the decision to become parents ASAP! But how will the baby's health be after wards?  
> Also I need names and a Gender guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys. and sorry if it seems alittle bullshitted.

Two hours passed since Leon was rushed to the hospital, the doctors still running test and checking his heart and breathing rates. Emil and the other Asians were in the waiting room, Yao pacing back and forth. Needless to say, anyone could tell that the group was worried sick about the Asian male. They had every right to be; he just fainted with no warning what so ever. He mentioned Alfred wanting to throw a shower for their unborn child, then next thing Emil knew his lover was being rushed to the hospital. His breathing was off and panic hit Emil.

He was scared he was going to lose them. Emil just started to calm down about Leon’s health thanks to Yao, and now this….. They didn’t know what was going on, the doctors haven’t come out to explain anything within those two hours.

Thirty more minutes went by, and someone came into the waiting room and walked to the group quickly snapping Emil out of his thoughts. “Emil.”  
Emil looked up seeing Lukas and blinked. “L-Lukas? What are you doing here?” He asked before his brother knelled down in front of him with a look on his face.  
“I had a feeling and came as fast as I could.” Lukas said. Emil frowned and looked down. “Emil.”

“He just fainted.” Emil said softly. “Out of nowhere. We went shopping for clothes and toys, and when we got back he blacked out.” Tears were forming; before they could fall Lukas whipped them away. “The doctor hasn’t come out yet. Something is wrong, something has to be wrong. What if walking around that much put too much stress on Leon?”

“Don’t think like that, aru.” Yao said. He didn’t want to think something like walking would affect Leon’s health, pregnant or not. They went shopping for much longer than the few hours before, and nothing happened. “He’ll be fine. It must have been his asthma; he has fainted from it before.”

Im Yong nodded. “Yeah, he has. Last summer when he visited South Korea he had an attack and passed out cus he forgot his inhaler in his hotel room.”

That wasn’t helping. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Mei said than slapped Im Yong upside his head.

Ten more minutes passed before Leon’s doctor finally came in. Emil stood up, causing Lukas to as well and Yao stopped his pacing.

“Well, he’s awake. But we need to make a decision.” The doctor said. Emil’s shoulders sunk in fear, his heart dropped. “His breathing has become unregularly off, and the baby’s heart beat is off as well. If we wait, it could cause it’s heart rate to start dropping. He’s about seven in half months along, which is early but-”  
“What are you suggesting?” Lukas asked crossing is arms.  
Emil kept his eyes on the doctor. It was too soon, too early! What if the baby isn’t ready to come into the world? What if he already becomes a horrible parent? What if an early birth affects it’s health? So many more thoughts ran through Emil’s mind, he turned pale.

“We’ll have to go in for an emergency C-section, an emergency delivery, if this keeps up.”

 

~*~

Emil walked into Leon’s room, Yao and Lukas staying in the hall outside the room to talk things over. Emil just wanted to be by Leon’s side. He started to think of all the things Emil himself had gone through that Leon was by his side for each time.

Earthquakes, volcanoes, economy disasters. Near death. He supported Emil when the Icelandic had to live with Russia for a while. He was there for Emil through everything.

And Emil for Leon? Earthquakes and pollution was basically all he stood by him for. Now this; their little mistake they were taking responsibility for. Their child.

 _”It should be me, not Leon.”_ Emil thought once he stepped in and closed the door.

Leon was laying in the bed that was propped up slightly, an oxygen mask over his nose mouth and jaw. Nurses were making sure everything was alright, asking Leon questions to make sure he was awake. Once Leon saw Emil a tear could be seen. “Emil?”

Emil walked over and sat by the bed, placing a hand on Leon’s. “It’s going to be right, ok?”  
“They said our breathing and heart rates are off. And that….”  
“…I know.” Emil said. He could tell Leon was scared as well. “The doctor told me. It’s basically our call. Do we want to wait, or….. become a family now?”  
Leon gripped Emil’s hand tight. “We’re already a family, idiot. Since we started dating, your family has like welcomed me with opened arms and yummy foods. They welcomed me into your family, Ice. Since this has happened, mine has done the same to you.” He said. “We’ve, like, been a family this whole time…”

“Leon…” Emil leaned down and kissed Leon’s cheek. “I guess you’re right on that…”  
“I’m always right when it comes to that.” Leon pointed out. “My family was basically ripped apart before I even knew what was going on through their eyes. I didn’t have a say in it, just watched as I was ripped from one family to the other….I know you went through the same….but trust me when it comes to family I know when there is one, and we got a big family Ice…” Leon took a deep breath closing his eyes.

“Let’s go through with it. If we wait any longer….we could lose the baby…”  
“Leon…”  
“I messed everything up with the spells and paid the consequences.” Leon said. “Now my body can’t keep up, and this beautiful being in me could die cus of it. He or She need to be born sooner than planned or all this waiting will be for nothing.”  
“We don’t even have a crib-”  
“You said Berwald was going to make it, right? Have him start working on it.”  
“But Leon-”

“Damnit Emil, for once listen!” Leon said a bit louder, it got the Nurses’ attention. “We literally have one good option, and that’s to deliver our child today, or wait to see if it’s still alive or not-”  
“I’m with you on that.” “W-What…?”

“I said, I’m with you.” Emil said. “I wish it was me, to be honest…in this hospital bed, with a cute belly like yours. But if that is what you want and what’s best, than I’m game.”

Leon smiled softly through the air mask. “I love you, Ice-Ice-Baby~”  
Emil blushed but smiled slightly. The Nurses giggled. “I love you too, Hong.”

 

~*~

The nations were moved from the waiting room to a more private area to wait. Thanks to Mei, word got out fast that the two nations’ child was going to be born soon. She and Im Yong got text messages and calls from anyone who saw her post, and Im Yong’s FaceBook. Yao got a call, and he knew from who.

“When the bloody hell were you going to tell me Leon went into labor this early?” Arthur asked, though he sounded calm…and annoyed.  
“It slipped my mind. Ops.” Yao said. “And he didn’t. I’ll explain later-”  
“I’ll be at the hospital soon.”  
“Wait, what? Why aru?”  
“To see my new grandchild. I’ll be there soon.” Arthur said, hanging up.  
“Oh no you- DID YOU JUST HAND UP ON ME ARU!?” Yao sighed and put his phone away. “Aiyah! That man is troublesome aru! What does he mean /his/ grandchild? It has /my/ blood too, aru!”

“Aniki, it’s /your/ grandchild too!” Im Yong teased. “Grandma Aniki!”  
“SHUT UP ARU!”

Lukas was on a multi call with the other Nordics. He personally called them all at once.  
“The baby is coming already?” Tino asked. He and Berwald were on his phone, on speaker. “Is Leon doing ok? Berwald finished the layout and design for the crib this afternoon.” Berwald nodded in agreement to his wife’s words.  
“Yes.” Lukas calmly informed them. “It’s caused Leon too much health problems, and now the baby is having some too. So they decided on an emergency birth.”   
“We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Berwald said. “We’ll have to have Prussia babysit Peter and Erland (the freaking internet kid we all have been forgetting! Yeah, that little cute shit!) -”

“Just bring them with.” Lukas said. “It’ll be a good lesson for the boys.”  
“I’M SO COMING NOW!” Matthias yelled happily over the phone. “WE’RE GONNA BE UNCLES GUYS! I’ll teach it how to fish, and hunt, play with legos – I have the perfect thing to bring for him once he’s here!”

“What if it’s a girl?” Tino asked over his end of the line. “A sweet, little girl.”  
“Girls are alright, I guess.” Matthias said. “But they’ll have to keep an eye on the boys that will want to get a piece of that-”  
“Matthias!” Lukas rolled his eyes. “If you’re coming just do it already. If not, than keep your phones on. Got it?”

“Of course.” Tino said. He turned away from his phone. “Boys, get your coat!”  
“Ja.” Berwald said into the phone.  
“OKAY!” Matthias called out.

Lukas hung up and sighed. His phone started ringing seconds before hanging up. Lukas looked at the caller ID and wanted to suddenly die. He picked up. “Hallo?”

“Norway, dude! Why didn’t you pick up sooner!?” Alfred asked, loudly. He wasn’t as loud as Matthias, but close enough. “I heard from Kiku that the baby is coming already! Didn’t Leon tell you guys I’m hosting his baby shower? And already he’s having the kid!?”

Lukas rolled his eyes. “How did you get my number, Alfred?”  
“Matthias.” Alfred said. “As the HERO, I have to keep tabs on everyone involved in my friends’ lives!”

“Why are you calling?”  
“To see what’s up! Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“It’s not born yet, idiot. They are setting up for the C-Section now.”  
“I’m on my way!”  
“What? Alfred no don’t you-” To late. Alfred hung up. Lukas put his phone away. He right away basted his head into the closet wall he could find at least three times. The waiting room was going to get crowded, he just knew it.

 

“And over there we have Uncle Norway showing his affection and excitement!” Lukas turned seeing Im Yong’s cell phone was out, as if he was recording. “Got anything to say to everyone? I’m Live Streaming, which originated in me!” Lukas blinked. Was he for real? Live Streaming a bunch of adults sitting in a private waiting room?

“Come on, just a few words? Once this is saved and edited, this will be one hell of a video for the bay!” Im Yong said, with a big smile. Lukas walked over and leaned infront of the cellphone camera. His expression was blank…scary.

“Everyone stop calling and texting me damnit. If I see anyone else who isn’t family walk through that door, I swear I’ll curse you.”

“Uh…not what I was expecting, but that’ll do!” Im yong said. “Anyone got ideas for names?

Lukas sat down crossing his arms and legs. This was going to be a long night…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should it be a boy or a girl? Some want a boy and others aren't sure yet.


	6. Welcome to the World Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born, and early too. Welcome the arrival of a new life!
> 
> (chapter 4 edited, my bad lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on my first mpreg story guys. I am taking requests now!

“Those who are at home who are just joining my live stream, I am Im Yong So, aka South Korea Da-ze!! I’m Live Streaming this moment to remind you all how amazing life is! Life originated in me, BTW!” Im Yong said into his phone. He was still Live Streaming. Mei was amazed the hospital had such good internet connection to keep his stream going. “So far in the waiting room we have the usual; Me, Taiwan and old man China-”

“I’M NOT OLD ARU!” Yao yelled from the sided, making Im Yong snicker.

“As well as proud big brother Lukas! Who threatened my phone’s life if I put him on blast again. And I just paid for next month’s bill. We also have Alfred with us. Alfred wanna talk to the world?”

“Sure Dude!” Alfred said leaning over with his big grin. “Sup dudes!”  
“Alfred, why are you here?” Im Yong asked. “Does Hong owe you money?”  
“No dude! I’m just a baby person.”  
“You? A baby person?”  
“yeah! Little lives that have so much potential one day, and as the Hero I have to make sure nothing happens to the little guy!”  
“Are you going to go in for the birth?”  
“Uh….”  
“I’ll take that as a no.” Im Yong laughed walking over to the other side of the room with his phone. “We got the Nordics here showing some support!”

Matthias looked at the phone and smiled. “Are you recording for a movie or something?” He asked posing.  
“Nope. Live Streaming.”  
“Why?” Tino asked.  
“So everyone can be in the moment of course. Being in the moment originated in me.” Im Yong said. “But do you have any advice for the parents?”  
Berwald just stared blankly at Im Yong. He had one good tip. “Keep an eye out for the baby.” He said and put his hands on both Peter and Erland’s heads. The micronation boys blinked, Erland quickly swatting his father’s hand away and turned away to play it off, and hide his blush. The internet Micronation didn’t want to look like a child.  
Tino chuckled. “Watch your langue. Kids are like sponges and will copy you.”

“I know I know!” Matthias said waving his arms. “Let Uncle Denmark Babysit so the kid knows how to have fun!!!” Lukas pulled his ear. “OW OW OW! NORGE MY EAR!”

“Keep it down will you.” Lukas said.

“By my ear!”

Im Yong chuckled. He turned and saw Arthur was walking in. “here comes Grandpa Arthur!”  
Arthur stopped in his tracks for a moment before going to Yao, ignoring him. “How is he?”

“Not too good from what the doctor said.” Yao explained. “But he should be fine aru.”  
“His breathing?”  
“He has a mask on to breath.” Yao said worried. “They said they might have to knock him out before…”  
Arthur tried to comfort him as best as he could, but only put a hand on Yao’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’s for the best…”  
“They said we will be able to see him soon before he goes under aru.” Yao said.

“Here we have the grandparents worried about their little-” Yao turned and kicked Im Yong’s phone out of his hands, causing the Korean to jump after it. “PHONE NOO! ANIKI YOU JUST KICKED THE WORLD!”

~*~

Leon and Emil watched the TV while waiting for the surgery room to be prepared for them. Emil held Leon’s hand to calm himself, Leon gripping his hand in return enjoying the company.

When a TV program ended, the door opened up. The two looked over only to see Lukas walk in, alone. “Hey.”

Emil blinked, not expecting his brother to walk in at all. “Lukas, hey. I thought you were…”  
“The waiting room got crowded.” Lukas said walking over. “The Korean is streaming on his phone of just everyone sitting around talking. Alfred is loud as hell, and I had to get out of there.”

Leon laughed a bit. “The internet is that good here? Wish I had my phone on me.” He said. “My hair still looks good enough for a selfie.”  
Emil sighed. Leon and his damn hair…. Well it does look nice but Emil didn’t want to pull his own phone out.

Lukas sat in the other chair in the room. “So… are you guys ready?” he asked, straight out of the blew. Emil looked at him, his face saying ‘now isn’t the time’. “Well?”

Leon looked down and nodded a bit. “Yeah, I think we are…”  
“Thinking is not the same as being.” Lukas said, his face emotionless. “It’s a yes or no question.”  
“Lukas..” Emil looked at his brother.

“Yes or No guys, be honest.” Lukas said. “Are you ready to take on the responsibility on raising a child?”

“Yeah.” Leon said. “I don’t want to mess up and like break them emotionally like I was.”  
“N-no…” Emil said. Leon looked at him. “I-I mean we don’t know the first thing about anything. I’ve babysat Tino and Berwald’s sons but that’s it. I don’t know how to change a diaper, or feed another person… I-I’m sorry …”  
Leon seemed to understand Emil’s honesty.

“Good.” Lukas said. Emil looked at his brother, as if he didn’t hear a word he just said. “That means you are open to listening to everyone on what to do. Even if it’s a simple thing, like dressing.” Emil’s cheeks turned pink. “Just wanted to check.”

~*~

The doctor walked in seeing Lukas in the room. “Well, we are all ready. But only one of you can-”  
“I’m just stepping out.” Lukas said standing up. “I’m just the Uncle after all.”  
“Oh right, of course.” The doctor turned to the couple while the nurses stepped in and started to numb and get Leon ready to be moved. “Ready?”  
“yeah..” Leon said looking at Emil. “let’s get this over with…”  
“That’s the spirit.” The doctor said. “You’re much calmer than my wife was when she had my daughter. She broke my hand while she was in labor.” He laughed, mostly to set a better mood. “But my little princess does have her mother’s strength.”

Before walking out Lukas did snap a photo of the two before stepping out back into the hall. He walked into the waiting room and nodded at the eyes that were on him. He also held up his phone to show the adorable picture he took; Leon in the bed with blankets around him and Emil looking at him with a blush. Many of the nations there awed, while Im Yong made sure the photo could be seen on his still going stream, which had to be broken into parts due to lack of action.

Peter didn’t understand what the big deal was. He and Erland looked at each other when the adults awed over a photo. “Hey Erland, why do grownups like babies so much?”

Erland, who literally had the internet at his fingertips, crossed his arms. His laptop was in Berwald’s bag, but he didn’t need it to look up something like that. “Well, babies are just younger versions of kids.”  
“But what’s so great about them?”  
“I’m getting to that!” Erland said. “Babies seem to stop even the loudest people from making so much noise, and they stop fights.”  
“Really? How?”  
“I don’t know, baby magic or whatever.”  
“How are babies made?”  
“W-well…if a child like YOU doesn’t know than it’s pointless to tell you!”  
“You don’t know either, huh? Even with all that internet?”  
“Uh…..s-shut up!”

~*~

 

Emil was given a scrub suit to put on, along with a cap to keep his silver out of the way. Leon made a comment saying he looked cute with his hair out of his face, making Emil blush. Leon chuckled before his own hair was put back, a newer air mask put over his face for him to breathe with.  
A tent like thing was put over Leon’s stomach, his belly cleaned and a line drawn on where to cut. Emil felt a little nervous seeing the doctors prepare, and looked around the room to distract himself. He saw many different machines that seemed useful in their own ways. He even saw a cleaning station for their child to be cleaned at. There was a tub with warm water in it, not too hot, with scissors and two different colored blankets; blue and pink. Emil smiled, thinking that was going to be the first stop for his new baby. He looked back at Leon who looked a little dizzy, which is expected. (My mom was all co-co when me and my sisters were born, like “YAHOOO” crazy lol)

 

Once the doctors started, Emil was given a chair right away. He felt slightly embarrassed and denied the chair. He kept his eyes on Leon, holding his hand. Leon would say all the cool things they could do as a family, and the fun times they were about to have. Like camping, Christmas, Halloween, and schooling. Of course Leon would think school would be cool, he was top of all his classes in England. Emil nodded and suggested other things, like ice skating, snowman building, and beach trips.

It took the doctors longer than Emil thought, and he started to get worried. He would keep his focus on Leon, not daring to look.

“Looks like we found it.” The doctor said. Emil looked over at the doctor with a bright look in his eyes. “Towel ready.” A nurse got a clean towel, more like three just in case.

(I’m saving you the details, your welcome readers’ stomach!)

Emil’s eyes didn’t move away. Before he knew it a small, slime colored creature was pulled from Leon’s stomach, head arms legs and – it was a boy! A son! The boy was checked, liquid removed from longs and took its first breath. Emil’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the small boy start to cry.  
“It’s a boy.” The doctor said, holding the child. The cord was cut and the baby was handed to the nurse and was whipped off right away. Face, arms, legs, even the bum. A clip was placed on the remaining of the cord as it was wrapped up in a bigger, cleaner, towel. The nurse walked to Emil, holding the crying baby.  
“Want to hold your son, sir? He has which the pair of lungs, which is a good thing.”  
Emil nodded and held his arms out, which were shaking which made him nervous. What if he dropped him!? Don’t drop him, don’t drop him, DON’T DROP HIM!  
The nurse handed Emil the still crying baby, showing him how to hold and support his soft head. Once Emil got a good hold of him, and started rocking him, he smiled. “Hei, it’s daddy...”  
The boy’s crying seemed to of died down. Emil’s smile grew, leaning down so Leon could see. Leon smiled through the mask and moved a hand up, stroking the child’s face. “Hey little one…so you were the one with the ninja moves in there...”

The baby opened his eyes, showing blue eyes. When babies are born, they naturally have blue eyes. It was going to be hard to tell what color they will be in the future, but for now they were a beautiful blue. He had slightly messy, dirty blonde hair; a perfect mixture of his parents’ hair colors.

“he looks like you.” Leon said.  
“you think?”  
“Yeah, cute.”  
Emil blushed. “Really?”

“If you don’t mind,” the nurse said, “We should get both son and er…..Mr. Leon cleaned up. You’re welcome to see how the baby gets cleaned, get some good pictures in to show your family.”

Emil looked at Leon, he didn’t want to leave him. Leon nodded, looking like the drugs made him tired.  
“Go on, let them stich me up. I just hope my body snaps back to normal.”  
“Do you two have any names?”  
“uh…” the two looked at each other. “no..”  
“that’s fine. For now we can call him ‘Steilsson-W.K.”

 

~*~

“Oct. 27th, 2016. 6:00 pm, at 17 pounds. Born premature at 8 months in. Heart rate is being monitored. Breathing, seems normal; healthy. Sight, normal. Hearing, normal.

Welcome to the world, little one. You’re gonna love it here~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name ideas guys?


	7. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With new life comes a name. One has been picked, and a family comes to great it's new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment.  
> Though this story is not yet finished, there is a request about the new baby boy to try out. thank you for the support.

The waiting room became quiet when Emil walked in. From first glance, the Icelandic’s face was plan, like he was just walking into a meeting or something. Im Yong’s phone went straight for him, Lukas standing up along with Yao. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to say something. Once Emil had everyone looking at him, he took a deep breath.

Lukas was the only one to notice his little brother was holding in a smile and raised a brow. He saw Emil had something in his hand to.

“Well?” Yao asked. “How is he?”

“Leon’s fine.” Emil said. He held up his hand and opened it, showing a small blue baby booty shoe a nurse let him use to break the news. “So is our son.”

Cheer roared in the room, many sighing in relief while others had to pay for any bets they made. Lukas rushed to Emil, and hugged his brother. Emil felt his brother lift and spin him.

“H-Hey put me down!”  
“Nope! I’m too happy.” Lukas said before putting his brother down. He was smiling that sweet, loving, and rare smile that matched Emil’s so well.

Yao had to sit down from all the stress and worry being lifted off of him. All Arthur could do to comfort the Asian was a pat on the shoulder.

Emil explained that Leon and the baby were doing fine but they were both being checked on. He explained the baby’s hair and eye color, making the girls awe. The Nordics never seen Emil smile that much. Emil told them how small he was for being born early, his size and the name he is under at the moment. He saw Yao and Arthur glance at each other than at Emil, who nodded. 

“We’re still not sure on a name yet, but for now that’s him.” Yao tried to hold in his tears while Arthur nodded back, his own green eyes teared up. Very few of his own colonies WANT Kirkland as a name, and here he is hearing just ‘K’ was going to be a part of basically his grandson’s last name made him happy.

“When can we see him?!” Im Yong asked. “Everyone wants to see him!” Emil raised a brow seeing that the Korean was STILL streaming! Lukas shot a glare at Im Yong, who became scared. “Uh ok we’ll post pictures than da-ze!” he said and turned his phone off. It already had a crack from when Yao kicked it.

Lukas than suggested everyone head to their hotels (they did TRAVEL TO HONG KONG AFTER ALL!) and get some rest. Some wanted to stay and see the baby, but Arthur backed him up.  
“It is late, and we ALL need our rest. The baby isn’t going anywhere.” The Brit said.  
“How about a round of drinks on me!” Matthias said, making the others feel better, even cheer. “Norge you in?”  
Lukas nodded. “Ja. But im having my coffee black tomorrow.”

Everyone, well almost everyone, hugged Emil as they walked out and congratulated him. When Yao walked to him he smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Told you aru. You had nothing to worry about.”  
Emil nodded. “Thanks. See you tomorrow…..grandpa…”  
“AIYAH NOW IT STARTS ARU!” Yao said, bopping Emil upside the head before walking out. Arthur looked slumped, as if the fact he had a new grandson kicked in. Alfred laughed at the two.  
“You guys are old dudes!”

The Nordics were the last ones to leave. Emil looked at them with his usual face, but a genital smile. Tino hugged him with his wide smile.  
“We’ll be back first thing in the morning! Oh I have to look for something to give him for Christmas! When you think of a name, make sure to let us know ok.”  
Emil nodded. Berwald put his hand on Emil’s head, like when he was a child and just nodded. Emil blinked. “I’ll hurry on the crib. Maybe throw in a dresser, table, and chair.”  
“Y-you don’t have to do all that right away…” Emil said. “I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”  
Berwald just shook his head. “I insist.”  
“He has designs already finished.” Tino said. “There is no stopping him now.”  
Emil sighed. Peter and Erland looked at Emil, who looked back.  
“Hey Emil, Erland doesn’t know either, but where do babies come from?” Peter asked.  
“I-I know but I’m making sure YOU know idiot!” Erland said, blushing. He didn’t know at all, his internet was parent blocked. Emil turned bright red, unsure how to explain. Tino sighed and walked his boys out with Berwald.

Matthias put an arm around Emil laughing. “Well, who would of thought the cute little kid I once raised up would be a daddy!” Emil’s blushed calmed down to a settled pink. “For real, super proud of you Emil. I really am! But you got a big responsibility now, bigger than being Iceland! Don’t worry about the kid, ok. He’ll be fine, but look out for you ok! Babies tend to copy the parents a lot.”  
Emil nodded. “O-ok..thanks Matthias…”  
The Dane messed Emil’s hair before stepping out as well….which just left Lukas.

Emil looked at his brother, who still had that gentle smile. Before Emil could speak, he was pulled into another hug by his brother and hugged back.  
“I’m so proud of you.” Lukas said in a soft voice. “You were able to push through this and stay by his side through everything. You are going to be a great parent, Island.”  
Emil felt his eyes tear up and put his head into his brother’s shoulder. He knew Lukas was proud of him, but hearing it made all his emotions let lose. “Thank you…..Big Brother…”

Lukas broke the hug whipping Emil’s tears. “Go see your boy-toy and son. I’ll be back tomorrow, and I’ll have my phone on me.”  
Emil nodded and watched his brother walk out with the other Nordics. He took a deep breath before going back to see Leon.

~*~

“You owe me 100 bucks dude!” Alfred said, holding his hand out to Matthias. He got his money, and stuffed it into his pocket. “Who else bet girl?”  
“Uh let’s see.” Matthias said, thinking. “Gilbert, Feli, Francis, and Kiku. The rest bet boy.”  
“you had a bet going?” Lukas glared at Matthias. He elbowed the Dane in the ribs hard enough to hear a crack, the Dane leaned on the table in pain.  
“Ow ow ow ow, why Norge why?”  
“I wanted in.”  
“Really?”  
“Ja.”

Arthur chuckled. “Honestly Lukas, I thought you would at least know better than to bet on your own nephew’s gender.”  
Lukas looked over at his friend. “And you didn’t, ‘Grandpa’? Hey, did Vladimir ever finish researching the spell?”  
“Now that I think about it, he should f been here by now.” He said pulling his phone out. He put in the Romanian’s cell number and put the phone to his ear. It rang for a moment, Lukas leaning in to hear over the loud partying.

“Hello?”  
“It’s England and Norway.” Arthur said. “Well?”  
“Oh yeah, sorry I fell asleep.” Lukas rolled his eyes. “So there is literally nothing on the spell that isn’t too bad. After birth, the ‘mother’s’ womb will basically disappear after 24 hours. For women, it’s literally a one-time thing for the spell puts something in to support life. It’ll be painful, but more like a good punch to the gut.”

“Any health effects?”  
“None.”  
“Thank you Romania.”

“Wait, is the baby born already!?”  
“Yes you slow ass bat!” Lukas yelled into the phone, Arthur had to lean away and hold the phone away from them. “Why does it take months for you to find that out anyway!?”

“Sorry sorry!” Vladimir said. “It’s just those spells are mostly England’s private collection, and I have no records of spells like that anyway. I had to ask Wales to send me copies of them to help me out!”  
Lukas looked at Arthur with a glare. Arthur thanked Vladimir and hung up, turning away while taking a drink of his scotch. “I’m going to kill you, Kirkland.”  
“You’ll have to get in line.”

~*~

When Leon came to, he was in a recovering room hooked up to a heart monitor, and had small tubes hooked around his ears into his nose for oxygen. He looked around the room, seeing a small portable cart for a baby to be placed in and tried to lean over to see if his son was in it, only to find a cute little sign saying;

 

“Dear Mr. Hong Kong,  
We are making sure your new baby boy healthy, and will get him to you once you are awake. In the meantime, you are able to eat when you are up, so press the nurse button if you need anything.  
Sincerely,  
The staff of World Hospital: Hong Kong”

Leon sighed. He wanted to see his child. He looked around seeing Emil wasn’t in there either. He moved his bed to sit him up a bit more, and looked at his stomach. His baby belly was back to normal. He pulled the hospital shirt up, seeing his abs were only 25% remaining, with a large banaid and wraps around where he was cut open. His body was sore, and starting to bruise, so moving will be a hard thing to do. He put his shirt down and sighed.

Emil walked in right then, and saw Leon was awake. He smiled and walked over, quickly. “Hey, you’re up.”

“Yeah, sore as fuck.” Leon sighed. “Where’s S.W.K?”  
“S.W.K? Really?”  
“Well he don’t got a first name, now do he?”  
Emil sighed sitting by Leon’s side. “I guess you’re right… How do we come up with a good name?”  
Leon shrugged. “I don’t know. We can like combine our last names.”  
“You have two.”  
“And He now has three.”

“Leon you have to pick one, or his name will be too long. Yours almost doesn’t even fit your own passport, let alone your driver’s licenses.” Emil said looking at Leon.  
“Fiiiiiine…. Why not Wang.K? Or stick with W.K Steilsson?” Leon said looking back up at Emil.  
“W.K Steilsson?” Emil asked. “What about-”  
“How else do I get to show off my love for you Icy~” Emil’s face turned red, making Leon smirk. He pulled Emil down and kissed his lips. “Cute~”  
“S-shut up..”  
“I love you~”  
“I-I love you too.”

Leon moved his arm around and grabbed the remote pressing the button. Emil raised a brow but saw the little sign in the cart. “They left a note? No hospital in the world leaves a note.”  
“It’s like cus I’m their nation, they give me VIP treatment.” Leon said pressing it.

“That reminds me,” Emil said. “We’re nations. What’s going to happen to our son? Is he going to be a nation too?”  
Leon shrugged. “We can wait and see what happens. I mean it took China and England years till they figured out that I was a trading port village.”  
Emil leaned down kissing Leon again, who kissed back. Leon broke the kiss smiling. “I still can’t like believe we have a kid together Ice.”  
“Yeah, it’s weird but nice.”  
“Oh?”  
“It means we’ll be together forever.”  
“Aww~ Icy~”  
“D-don’t ruin the moment…”

The door opened showing a nurse walking in with a blue bundle that was making small sounds. “He’s healthy and happy for an early bird.” She said walking to the two, carefully handing the baby boy to Leon, who gladly took him. “Any names picked?”

The two looked at each other. They went off topic, crap! “Uh…”  
“Do you need more time?”  
“I like always like the name Jon.” Leon said looking at the little child in his arms. He got a good look at his little face, seeing his eyes open up and stair back at him. “It’s like the name John, but like totally Asian out.”  
Emil nodded looking at the baby. “I like that too.” He looked at the nurse. “Jon Xiao W.K Steilsson. I can spell it out for you if you want.”  
Leon looked at Emil with a smirk. “Adding in Xiao now are we? Talk about Long ass Name.”

“Well he is already under the name Steilsson-W.K, and all we have to do is switch the W.K and add in Jon Xiao.” The nurse said. “J-O-N? Alright, I’ll get the paper work ready for tomorrow morning. I’ll be back when it’s time to put Jon Xiao in the nursery with the other new borns. He’ll be perfectly fine in there. And – oh before I forget, silly me.” She handed Emil a bottle of formula. “Since Mr. Leon doesn’t have breast and can’t produce him, you can just feed Jon this. It’s perfectly healthy, I feed my baby boy the same thing when I can’t breast feed him.”

Emil took the bottle and nodded. “Thank you.” The nurse nodded and walked out. “Is it just me, or is the staff here like super friendly?”  
“V.I.A” Leon said, smirking. “Very Important Asian~”

Emil rolled his eyes and looked at Jon. He had a blue beanie hat on, and was just staring up at his parents, as if he was studying them. Seeing them smile back at him made Jon reach a little hand up at them. Leon gave him his finger and felt Jon’s grip on his index finger. “He has a good grip.”  
Emil moved his free hand over and rubbed a finger on Jon’s cheek, seeing the baby nuzzle into it. “I think he likes us.”  
“He smells good too.”  
“What?”  
Leon looked at Emil. “Smell him.” Emil didn’t want to refused and leaned over, smelling the top of Jon’s head. The baby had a sent that reminded Emil of flowers, or leaves. A calm smell.  
“You’re right. He does smell good.”  
“I know right.” Leon looked back at Jon and kissed his head. “You like smell good Jon.”  
Emil laughed, and enjoyed time with his new family. He pulled his phone out. “Wanna take a picture of him?”

 

Leon’s eyes shined. “Hell yeah! Wait, you had your phone this whole time?”  
“Yeah. I got a few photos of him when the nurses were cleaning and taking care of him.” Emil said. “I haven’t posted anything yet, though.”  
“Let’s like take a family selfie!” Leon said. “First family photo.”  
Emil got his phone ready and held it up, getting all three of them in the shot. “Alright, smile.” Leon looked at Emil. He noticed and looked back, blushing pink. “W-what?”  
“How about one of us kissing, than a normal one~” Leon said. Emil nodded a bit and leaned in. Leon leaned in the rest and kissed him lovely. Emil snapped the photo but the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. When they broke and looked at the photo, Emil blushed more.

Jon was yawning in the photo while his parents were kissing in front of him.  
“Now normal one!” Leon said.  
“You’re getting a kick out of this, aren’t you?”  
“Hell yeah! Also post the photos on my page too!”  
Emil sighed and held his phone out again, this time making sure Jon didn’t yawn.

~*~

Lukas’ phone vibrated on his night stand in his hotel room. The celebration ended early so everyone could get up in the morning, many having to get on a plane the next day for the meeting. The Nordics, Yao, and even Arthur staid to see their new family member.

“Emil and Leon posted pictures of the baby!” Matthias yelled from the bed. He had his shirt off, but some comfy pj bottoms on. He looked at his phone. “And named him!”

Lukas rushed over and picked his phone up. He hurried to get on facebook to see what they posted. His eyes widen at the photos and caption Emil’s post had. Leon’s was more simple and to the point;

“New Baby Boy! Look out World, we got Jon Xiao W.K Steilsson! #family #babyboy #familygoals #newborn #BlondeAsian #love” and many more hashtags on Leon’s post.

Lukas looked at Emil’s.

“It was scary, but Jon Xiao W.K Steilsson was born today, and early too. Leon is doing fine, and we are spending time together as a family before going to sleep. Our family just got bigger.”

He looked at the photos and saw his nephew for the first time, and felt tears in his eyes. The child was beautiful, looked just like Emil. He had some small traits of Leon, but Lukas focused on the ones that were Emil’s. He felt Matthias’ arms wrap around him and put his head on his shoulder.

“He’s amazing looking, isn’t he Norge?”  
“ja…”  
“Hey, why the tears? Shouldn’t you be happy for your brother? I mean, he’s a daddy.”  
“I am happy.”  
“Then why..”  
“Idiot.” Lukas said whipping his tears. “I’m crying cus I’m happy. This little creature is related to me by pure blood, and I am vowing now to do whatever it takes to protect him.”

Matthias chuckled and kissed Lukas’ cheek. “I know you will~”

 

~*~

The following morning, the Nordics – plus the boys -, Yao and Arthur walked into the hospital. Yao had bought a stuffed panda bear and a couple of oncies with badly translated English on it. Arthur didn’t dare correct him. The Brit had a homemade quilt with fairy and rabbit patterns on it. Of course, Yao had to make sure all the stitching was done correcting.  
Matthias had flowers, two balloons that said “it’s a boy!” and a happy emoji face. Tino had the boys carry in baby bags with diapers and bottles, with some more clothes in them (Child labor, Tino style). Berwald was making the furniture, so he was good on gifts. Lukas had a jumper in hand, that read “I Love my Uncle” on it in Norwegian.

The doctor lead them to the room, which was big enough for the group, and let them in to see the family. Emil was sitting in the chair holding Jon, and feeding him a bottle while Leon was getting himself some food as well. They looked over seeing the group walk in.  
“Good Morning.” Lukas said, walking over. He leaned by Emil and was able to finally see his nephew in person and smiled. “Good Morning, Jon.” Emil smiled, letting his brother see his son, who was still enjoying the bottle.  
Yao went straight to Leon, putting the Panda bear aside along with the clothes. “How are you feeling aru?”

Leon swallowed and nodded. “Fine now that I got some food in me. Hurts to move though, but that’s expected. When can I get back to training?”  
“Aiyah, you and training aru! If it isn’t training, its your hair.” Yao said. “If it isn’t your hair, its trainging aru! You JUST had a baby, you need time to heal aru.”  
“Like, not so loud. You’ll make him cry.”  
“Ops..sorry aru..” Yao looked over seeing Emil feeding the baby. “What did you name him? Jon, shi?”  
“Shi de.” Leon said. “Cute huh?”  
“Very~”

Once Jon was done eating, Emil let Lukas hold him. Lukas rocked the child carefully, talking to him. “Hei Jon. I’m your uncle Lukas, you’ll be seeing me a lot. You have to call me Uncle, and make sure your daddy calls me Big Brother every time I visit.”  
“Really Lukas…?” Emil rolled his eyes.

Lukas held Jon with one hand and showed Emil the outfit. “Really.”

Arthur looked over Lukas’ shoulder and smiled at the child. “Hello there. My what a cutie you are.”  
“Think he’ll have your eye brows?” Lukas asked.  
“I beg your pardon? They are not that bad….yes more than likly…”

The baby was passed around the adults. Peter and Erland having to sit in the chair, while Emil held Jon’s head to make sure his son wasn’t hurt. Peter seemed to control his voice and tell his cousin all about the Micronations group he leads, and how they were the coolest group ever. He even said Jon can join in whenever he wants. Erland just told Jon not to listen to his brother, and that Erland was the coolest. Tino smiled; oh how he loves his boys.

When Yao was handed Jon, he couldn’t help but adore the baby. “he looks just like you, Li.” Yao said. “Even smells like you aru.”  
Arthur looked over Yao’s shoulder, and agreed. “He does have your facial structure.”  
“He better not have the brows, aru.”  
“Hey, they are my best feature.”

“Alright, grandma, grandpa.” Leon teased. “Can I hold my baby now?”  
“Shi.” Yao said, handing Jon to Leon. He moved Leon’s hair out of his face and kissed the younger male’s head.

Leon looked at Jon who looked tired. He smiled and rocked his son. “I know right? You got like even more family members to meet. And many nations, too.” He said, softly. “We’re going to help you out, Jon. All the way. Even if you don’t want it, daddy and papa are going to be here for you. Same with your uncles, and grandpas.” Emil smiled, sitting by Leon’s side.

“You got the whole world ahead of ya.” Emil added. “I sure hope you can handle it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace love and BABIES!


	8. I Missed Daddy too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a little look in the first weeks of Jon Xiao's life. Leon can't seem to live without Emil now. He misses him when he is gone, and is reminded of his love for the Icelander by looking at their new born baby boy.

Since Jon Xiao was too small to travel until he was a few months older, there were weeks where Emil had to go back home to Iceland for work. Leon would make sure to have Emil call and skype him every day, getting a sleeping Jon involved in the calls in any way he could. Even with his family visiting more and more to help out, Leon’s house seemed slightly empty without Emil in it. In the day time, Yao insisted on taking care of the cooking. Mei would come more often to help with dressing Jon Xiao in cute outfits and getting everything cleaned up for Leon.

Im Yong and Macau would mostly distract Jon Xiao when Leon would go into the kitchen to get Jon some formula. Leon loved the extra hands, and loved that at night he got to have his new baby boy to himself, but he just missed Emil.

~*~

By night, the house was quiet. To give Leon alone time with Jon Xiao, Yao didn’t mind going home. He was going to be back in the morning anyway. Leon was getting the hang of this parenting thing, even got his diaper changing record to three whole minutes.

Leon had Jon Xiao in his lap, in a cute little bundle, while Leon watched the news on his bedroom TV. Because of time zones, Emil was too exhausted to Skype call. Leon suggested he went to bed through text and that he’ll talk to him in the morning.

While watching the news, Jon Xiao made a soft whine, getting his papa’s attention. Leon placed his hand on the baby’s soft head, which seemed to calm him down. Jon Xiao looked up at him with golden eyes that were far too similar to Leon’s. Leon smiled softly. “What’s wrong? Don’t like the weather?”

Jon Xiao made another sound, wiggling in his panda pattern blanket. Leon lifted him up, rocking him gently. “I miss him too. Don’t you worry, Emil will be back soon.” He hoped. Leon knew how much work countries get. He had his own work to do, on top of taking care of his son.

~*~

The following morning, Leon woke up to the usual sound of his city. He sat up and yawned, looking at the cot that was in his room, only to find it empty.

“Jon?” He got up and looked around the room, in panic. Did someone take him? No, no no! He ran down the stairs to call the police when he heard a familiar sound in the kitchen.

It was giggling. Baby’s giggling.

Leon walked into the kitchen to smell eggs and meats cooking, coffee and toast. Jon Xiao was in a Puffin themed jumper while lying in a carrier on the table. Emil was fussing over him, tickling and kissing his son’s adorable face. Leon smiled softly, sighing in relief. He could see the similarities between Emil and Jon Xiao, mostly the hair color. Emil looked over seeing his lover and smiled. “Oh, good morning. I made bre-”

He was cut off when Leon walked up and hugged Emil, kissing his lips. Emil blushed but kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever when Leon finally broke for air, pressing their foreheads together.  
“Welcome back.”  
“T-Thanks.” Emil smiled softly. “If I knew that was going to be my welcome back, I should of gotten back sooner.”  
“Please no.” Leon said. He kissed Emil again, moving them back against the wall. Emil broke the kiss blushing red.  
“H-Hey! Jon is right there! And I’m cooking!”  
“Can’t wait. Missed you. Horny now.”  
“the eggs are gonna burn!”  
“Let’s have another baby.”  
“LEON!”

~*~

Lukas had come to visit his brother, and nephew. It had been awhile since he saw Jon and he even made him a present. Knocking on the door, he could hear crying muffled from the wooden object. He sighed, knowing it was Jon crying. Unless Emil turned into a baby. The door opened to show Leon.

“Sup, Bro-In-Law.” Leon said holding a hand up to great him.  
“Don’t call me that.” Lukas said with a blank look. He was let in to see Emil rocking a crying Jon Xiao. “Bad time?”

Emil saw his brother and turned pink. “N-No. Just don’t know what’s wrong with him.”  
Lukas walked up taking a peek at Jon. 

“We fed him.” Leon said. “So we tried burping, changing, rocking, holding him so he could digest and poop. Nothing seems to be working.”

Lukas held his arms out. “May I?”  
“You don’t have to ask you know.” Emil said. He handed his crying son to Lukas, who carefully held the baby. Lukas looked at Jon Xiao, rubbing a hand in his soft blonde hair. Jon Xiao hicced and stopped crying, looking up at his uncle with tears in his eyes. Tiny sobs and whines came from the child as Lukas rocked him.

“Hm.”  
“Hm? What’s Hm?” Emil asked, worried. “What’s Hm?”

“He wants you to call me Big Brother.”

“THIS IS SERIOUS!”

Leon laughed. “Come on, seriously. What’s wrong with him?”

Lukas sat down holding his nephew. He dug into his pocket pulling out a small wooden troll carving and placed it into the baby’s small hands. Emil noticed it, and right away Jon Xiao seemed to of calmed down. His tiny hands clung to the wooden toy and sniffed. Lukas whipped the tears away, kissing the baby’s head.

“What…..” Emil blinked. “What was…huh?”

Lukas looked at the two. “All better. You can thank me later by calling me big brother.”

“but how..”

“Ice.”

“What?”

“It’s later.”


	9. Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Emil fly off to Iceland to get Jon's room there ready for him. Yao is asked to baby sit a sick and fuzzy Jon, and Arthur is called in to make sure Yao is giving him the medicine. It results in Jon's first words.

Emil sat back on the couch holding Jon Xiao in one arm, feeding him with a bottle with the other. He was getting a hang of this parenting thing. They were still in Hong Kong, and Emil was starting to feel at home. He was starting to feel protective of the boy – much like how Lukas was with him – and always made sure the baby was never alone in a room, that he was well fed, cleaned, and warm. It was a new year, and it was cold. Emil had a blanket around him and Jon for warmth, making sure the child was comfy and warm.

He had Jon Xiao in a purple jumper that had little white rabbit patterns on it. He put a matching purple beanie on his head that had little rabbit ears on the top. Jon’s dark blonde hair was messy, sticking out from the beanie, his golden eyes staring back at him as he drank his milk. He had Leon’s eyes.

Emil smiled, kissing his little head. Leon was right, Jon Xiao smelled good, almost addictive. He was pulled out of his daze feeling tugs on his hair. “Ow-ow.” Jon had his hair. This was becoming a habit of the quarter Asian child; grabbing Emil and Leon’s hair and hanging on with all his might. When Lukas visited last week, Jon got a hold of his sensitive hair curl and wouldn’t let go. Lukas was stiffen, red to the face, and couldn’t get the baby to let go. It took the three half an hour to get his curl free. The same thing happened when Im Yong and Macau came for a visit, only Im Yong was trapped for an hour.

Getting his hair free, Emil finished feeding Jon Xiao, burped the baby who snuggled into him. Emil smiled warmly, he was a good daddy. And Leon was a good papa.

When Emil returned from Iceland, Leon made good points about their son.

_“Have you noticed that he sleeps like a rock when there is light from the laptop, or the bedroom TV?” Leon asked one day at lunch. “I think he’s afraid of the dark like me.” Leon always struggled with his childish fear of the dark._

_“When your puffin bird is around Jon Xiao, have you noticed that Jon giggles and reaches for him?”_

_“Hey Emil, why do you think Jon Xiao clings to you but cuddles me?”_

He sighed rocking Jon Xiao, who cooed. He heard the front door open, and looked over to see Leon come in with store bags. He had gone out to the store while Emil fed Jon.

“Little help?” Leon asked, moving all fifteen bags to his kitchen. Emil stood up, and placed Jon into his small, portable cot. He had it set at an angle so he could still see the baby in the kitchen. They always moved the cot around the small house that was being over powered by baby things. Emil walked into the kitchen and started helping Leon put things away. He noticed Leon had bought a panda night light ‘for Jon’, and tried to hold back his smile.

“My boss called me today.” Leon said, putting some foods into his fridge, “He wanted me to have a meeting to talk about Jon Xiao.”

Emil frowned and looked at him. He always got nervous when their bosses asked about their kid. Yes they shouldn’t have played with magic, and yes they are paying the price with their adorable baby boy, but he always worried about having him taken away from them. Their bosses have always been so curl to the nations, Emil’s showing little worry for him when he was having economy and health issues before letting Ivan help him out.

“Why does he want to talk about him?” he asked his nerves’ showing in his voice.  
Leon noticed and turned to him. “They still want to know what he’s going to be, country wise. I keep telling him that I don’t know, hell even reminded him how old Hong Kong really is.”

“Mine keeps saying he should be in the Nordic area.” Emil said, placing jars on the counter. “He and the other Nordic Bosses.”  
He felt arms wrap around, pull him close. “As long as he has us, I can promise you nothing will happen to Jon.” He said, kissing Emil’s neck sweetly. “He’s not going anywhere.”  
Emil sighed softly, leaning into Leon and held onto his arms to continue to love on him.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Icy~”

~*~

A week passed, and Leon finished his ‘light’ packing. He and Emil had made plans to go to Iceland to get Emil’s house ready for Jon to come home to. Get his room ready, and stock the place. Luckily, Yao was more than willing to babysit. Leon knew Yao adored the baby boy so much that he would drop work to visit him. As soon as he got to Leon’s house, he went straight for Jon Xiao, lifting him from the small cot and put all his attention on him. Jon let out a slight whine, but snuggled into the elder.

Leon handed Yao a list. “He woke up with a fever this morning, and we gave him some medicine the doctor told us to get. He needs to take it every five hours.”  
Yao looked at the list, and the medicine. “Western Medicine? That won’t work at all aru.”

Leon sighed. Here we go again. “Teacher, use the medicine the doctor gave us. No weird eastern stuff. I mean it.”

Yao waved him off rocking the adorable Jon. “Yao-Yao will make you feel all better~”

Leon want to his and Emil’s room to help grab the rest of their travel stuff, sending Arthur a text message to keep an eye on Yao and that Jon had a fever. The Brit message back stating that he was on his way, and that he and Emil had a safe flight to Iceland.

Leon liked his relationship with Arthur, he was closer to Arthur then Yao but he loved them both more than anything.

“Ready?” Leon asked as Emil finished zipping up his bag. He was up all night washing his clothes to make sure he didn’t have to when returning home. Emil nodded and yawned. “Yao’s already here, and I’m having Arthur come in to make sure Jon Xiao gets his medicine.”

Emil nodded again and grabbed the bags, Leon grabbing his bags. Leon was going to leave some clothes at Emil’s place, along with some hair products, and some of Jon’s clothes. They had to get Jon’s room ready, so why not put in things he is already familiar with? They went downstairs to find Yao still rocking a fussy Jon, humming to him.

“Thanks again for watching him.” Emil said. He walked over and hissed Jon’s head, getting a little coo from him. “We’ll be back to get you in three days. Hang in there honey.”

“He’ll be fine. Now go before you miss your plane aru.” Yao assured them. They said their goodbyes to Jon and headed to the airport.

~*~

Arthur arrived at Leon’s house near dark with a carryon bag. He knew where the extra key was kept and used it to get in, hearing the fussy sounds of his grandson. He walked in, closing the door and called out, “Yao what are you doing to the boy?”

“AIYAH!” Arthur had to duck from the flying house slipper that was thrown at him. “Why are you here aru?”  
Arthur held up his phone showing the message from Leon. “Honestly Yao, he’s worried about his son and asked for a favor; keep an eye on you and make sure he gets his medicine.”

Yao huffed, crossing his arms. Jon was in the cot fussing away in a panda jumper. “He’s fine aru, you can go now.”  
Arthur placed his belongings down and walked passed Yao to Jon and lifted him up with a smile. “Hello there, my have you grown already.” He looked at the annoyed Chinese man. “Not going anywhere, so get used to seeing me, China.”

The other huffed and walked to the kitchen. “I said he’s fine aru. I’m keeping his temperature down at least.”

Arthur rocked the fussy boy, talking to him quietly so Yao couldn’t hear. “He’s quiet old fashion, isn’t he? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you are feeling well when your fathers return for you.”

Jon looked up to him with those far too familiar eyes; Leon’s eyes – Yao’s eyes. 

Yao came back with a bottle for Jon, seeing Arthur rocking and talking to the baby. He could of sworn it looked similar to when the Brit met Leon for the first time as a toddler; holding him and being gentle.

He sighed and walked over, handing the bottle to the Brit. “Here. I put his medicine in it.” Arthur took the bottle.  
“So he is taking his medicine.”  
“Of course, aru. I might not agree with the style, but I’m not gonna just give him tea and a cold rag aru. I know what I’m doing.”

Arthur chuckled and gave Jon the bottle, who grabbed it with his small hands. “That a boy.”

~*~

Emil and Leon finished getting their belongings unpacked, and stretched. They arrived late at night and slept as soon as they made it to Emil’s house. Once waking up and getting something to eat in the morning, they got to work.

They walked into the nursery there for Jon, and right away saw the crib and changing table Berwald had made for them, along with a dresser. Emil walked to it, and felt the smooth wood, steady paint job, hand crafted carvings of little puffins and panda bears. Truly Berwald’s best work.

“I’m thinking, like, a nice yellow color.” Leon said, looking at the white walls. The room used to be a guest room until word of Leon’s pregnancy got around, and then the Nordics emptied the room while Emil was in Hong Kong to become a nursery.

Emil shook his head. “A settling green is what we agreed on, Leon. You already texted a shade to Lukas, remember? They’re gonna be here this afternoon to help paint.”

“But think, yellow is a bright and happy color!”  
“You said you wanted green.”  
“Green and yellow then!”  
“Leon.”

Grinning, Leon wrapped his arms around Emil and pulled him close. “You know, this is the first time we have a moment to ourselves since Jon Xiao was born~” he whispered, kissing Emil’s cheek. “How about we use it to our liking~?”

Emil blushed, leaning away from his boyfriend. “T-They’ll be here soon, we can’t just-”  
“They’ll be here in two hours.” Leon said, cutting him off. He kissed Emil’s neck earning a shiver. “And I only need one~”

Emil looked at Leon. He was right, they had yet to have a moment to themselves in almost a year. Emil refused sex with Leon during the pregnancy because he didn’t want to hurt him and their son, and now….now they had two hours to themselves! No rocking Jon to sleep, no laundry to do, no keeping it down so Jon could sleep. Emil grabbed Leon’s collar, and kissed him, deeply. Leon pulled Emil closer, enjoying their kiss and tongue war. Emil broke for air, and pulled Leon to his bedroom.

“Ice~”  
“Shut up.” Emil said, closing the door behind them. “You’re topping this time.”  
“Kinky~” Leon teased.  
“We got two hours, and we’re using it.”

~*~

Tino and Berwald had to bring Peter and Erland. The boys were pretty much begging to help with the nursery, and even had some toys the older micronations gave them to give to their baby cousin. Tino found it adorable that his sons wanted to be involved so much.

Mathias and Leon laid down a cover on the floor so paint wouldn’t get on the carpet once they got the furniture out. Lukas opened the paint cans and laid out the brushes while Berwald taped up around the door frame, windows, and floor linings even the ceiling so it would be even.

Opening a window to let in some air, the Nordics – plus the boys – and Leon got to work painting Jon’s room.

“So, how’s baby life treating you two?” Mathias asked, paining one side of the room.  
Leon and Emil both shrugged.  
“It’s been nice.” Emil said. “He sleeps live a rock at night, and is fascinated in almost anything.”  
“Plus, he like totally refuses to sleep without that wooden fairy thing Lukas gave in his cot.” Leon added. Lukas had a faint smirk on his lips, but no one saw due to his back facing them. “It’s like he knows its from you, Norway.”

“Good.” Lukas said. To be honest, he had a little charm on the wooden fairy toy, a small spell carved on one of it’s wings to grant his nephew sweet dreams and happy thoughts. He used a similar spell on Emil when he first got him, and was happy he did because Emil rarely had a bad dream as a child.

They were able to get the room painted fairly fast, so they cleaned up so the walls could dry. The toys Erland and Peter brought were placed in a toy container. Tino went to Emil’s kitchen to prepare the lunch he and Berwald brought for everyone.

Sitting down and relaxing, Leon put an arm around Emil who snuggled into him.  
“Think he’ll like the room?” Leon asked, kissing Emil’s head.  
“If he doesn’t, he’ll have to suck it up.” Emil said, getting a laugh from his boyfriend.

Lukas walked to the two, handing them a box. Emil sat up and took it, raising a brow. It was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper, and had a blue bow on it. “What’s this?” Emil asked, looking at his brother.

“A gift.” Lukas said, sitting down by Mathias who had a big grin on his face. “It’s for the crib.”

Emil ripped the wrapping paper off and saw that it was a mobile; that spiny cool thing over cribs. He saw this was a costumed made one of puffin birds, panda bears, stars and a sun and moon. Emil looked at his brother in awe. “You didn’t have to…”

“We wanted to.” Lukas said. “It’s from all of us.”  
Mathis put an arm around Lukas and laughed. “You don’t’ think we wouldn’t give our awesome nephew a little something for his new room, do you? And they voted against a LEGO theme room. Oh, and it also lights up a bit. You said he was afraid of the dark, right Leon?”

Leon smiled. “Thank you so much. I’m sure Jon will love it!”

Berwald nodded. “I’m sure he will.”

 

~*~

The following day, the Nordics came over again to put the room together. Berwald brought a shelf, at Peter’s height, and tools to child proof the whole room. Mathias helped him set everything up, and proof everything; dresser, changer, everything.

Peter and Erland were given the task of seeing where the crib should go, both agreeing that the corner on the same side as the door worked nicely. They even got to boss the elders around by saying where the toy chest had to go, the changer, dresser and shelf. It was the only task Leon would let them have, since they are too weak to move anything.

Once everything was set up, Lukas helped Emil with the mobile. It was perfect, even when Lukas showed Leon where the on button was. They made the room dark to show its fade lighting, which made Leon more comfortable. 

They left that night, giving the two the evening to themselves. They changed and climbed into Emil’s bed, cuddling close. After tomorrow, they would go back to Hong Kong to check on Jon and bring him to Iceland, finally. He’ll get to see his Uncles, and get a break from Leon’s family for awhile.

“Leon?” Emil looked at his lover, who was half asleep. “Do you think Jon is alright with Arthur and Yao there with him?”  
Leon nodded, clearly half asleep. “Arthur keeping me updated.” He yawned, pulling Emil closer. “His fever is gone, and is feeling much better.”  
Emil snuggled into him, closing his eyes. “Good….I miss him.”  
“I miss him too.” Leon whispered. “We’ll see him after tomorrow.”

They went to sleep, both dreaming of their son.

~*~

“We’re back.” Leon said when he entered his house back in Hong Kong. Emil rushed past him to find Jon. Yao and Arthur were at the table enjoying some tea – Arthur drinking English style Earl Grey and Yao some traditional – when the two walked in. They looked like they were getting along just fine.

Emil looked around. The cot wasn’t in the living room at all. “Where’s Jon?”

“He’s asleep in the nursery.” Arthur said, standing up. “He has to start sleeping alone early or it’ll become a horrible habit in the future.”

Emil went upstairs to Jon’s nursery, finding the baby napping in his cot. He was swaddled in his puffin blanket, a panda beanie to keep his head warm, and looked like he was having a nice dream. Emil didn’t want to wake him but he missed him so much he wanted to just hold him. He noticed Jon fuss a bit and carefully lifted him up without waking him, rocking the baby. Jon seemed to of gone back to his dreaming, sleeping like a baby – lol see what I did there!

Leon put the only bag they brought, and closed the door. He looked at the two, raising a brow. The house was completely clean, even smelled nice. He couldn’t remember his home being this…clean!

“So, anything good happen while I was gone?” Leon asked. They both shook their heads. “You didn’t fight, did you?”

“We don’t always fight, aru.” Yao huffed, standing up. “How was your flight?”  
“I believe it’s best we get going.” Arthur suggested, “Seeing that you two are home and Jon is well again.”

Leon crossed his arms. “Come on guys! You never tell me anything interesting.” They both looked at each other, then at Leon. “You’re telling me I had nothing to worry about?”

“Shi-de.” Yao said. He walked to Leon and smiled. “Jon Xiao is such a good baby, aru. Just like you were.”

Arthur looked at his watch. “I do love spending time with the lad. Sadly I do have to get going or I’ll be the one missing my flight. I’ll see you at the next meeting Yao. And you soon Leon.” Arthur said. He patted Leon’s shoulder and was on his way.

“Shi! I’ll see you soon. Lei.” Yao said, before leaving as well.

Leon stood there, confused. He was brought out of his thoughts seeing Emil walk down with Jon, who seemed to be waking up from his nap.

“Did they leave already?” Emil asked, getting a nod.

“They are so weird.” Leon said. He smiled seeing Jon wake up and kissed his head. “Morning sleepy head. Daddy and Papa are back. Tomorrow, we’re taking you to Iceland so you can see your uncles and cousins. Would you like that?”

Jon smiled that adorable toothless smile. “Ge-ge.”

Leon blinked. “Wha…what?”  
Emil looked at Leon. “What? He just made a sound.”  
“No-no he said something.” He said, taking Jon in his arms. He loosened the blanket so Jon could move a bit. “Say that again Jon. What you say?”

“Ge-ge!” Jon cooed, holding his arms up to Leon with a giggle.  
“Leon?” Emil looked confused and worried. “What is it?”  
Leon was silent for a moment before handing Jon back. “Excuse me, I have an old English man and elder man to chase down.” Leon said, heading out the door.

“Leon!” Emil sighed when the door closed. Jon giggled, getting his papa’s attention. “I don’t understand him some times.

“Ge-ge!”

==  
Translation:

Gēgē = Brother

China done fucked up now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by a reader. They wanted to see how it would turn out if Arthur and Yao fought over which medicines to give to Jon Xiao, and here it is. They ended up having Jon call them "Brother" so they don't feel so old.  
> BAD GRANDPAS, BAD!  
> I am open to more requests for the story, and will be ending it soon.
> 
> thanks for the support!


	10. Strawberry Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon spends a afternoon with his cousins, Peter and Erland.

There was a meeting in Sweden, and all of the Nordics had to attend. Leon had a Chinese meeting back in Asia, and with all the work he couldn’t take Jon with him no matter how much he wanted too. The young lad was crawling around now, and would follow Leon everywhere he went around his home and Emil’s, making little sounds calling out for him for attention. He would scream and tug on Emil’s pant leg to be held when Emil was focused on work, or would sit in the middle of the floor crying until one of them finally picked him up. They knew he was just doing this for attention, but the newly parents didn’t want him to cry; it broke their hearts.

This, however, was a hard choice but Emil did take Jon with him to Sweden. Jon slept the whole flight there, and when he came too, he was in a play pen he wasn’t familiar with, in a new place. He sat up and looked around, calling out for one of his parents by calling out “Daba!” or “Maba!” which of course sounds like “Dada” and “Mama”. Soon he was calling out for “Gēgē” before he started to cry. Where was he? Where was Daba and Maba? Was Gēgē gonna rush up and call him ‘his little panda’?

Within five minutes, Jon heard footsteps and stopped crying. Entering the room were his cousins, Peter and Erland – or Sealand and Ladonia. They finished their work for the next micronation meeting, which felt more like homework, and were about to make lunch. They heard Jon’s crying and went to see what was wrong.

“What’s up with him?” Erland asked as they walked over to the play pen and looked in. “Is he hungry? He did just wake up form a nap.”  
Peter smiled and waved his hand down at the baby. “Emil brought some food for him. Maybe we should feed him.” He lifted Jon up before setting him back on the floor. Erland dug in the bag Emil brought, and pulled out some jars and bottles.  
“I can’t believe he was able to get these passed the airport.” Erland said reading the lables. “Or maybe he stopped by the store when he landed. This one is peaches, and this one is peas.”

Jon looked at the two and started crying again. Erland almost dropped the jars he was holding, thankfully he didn’t. Peter jumped back, as if the baby had exploded. “What did we do? Why is he crying!?”

“I’m not sure.” Peter said. He knelt down to the baby. “What’s wrong Jon?”  
Jon was upset, so upset; he let out a scream holding his arms out towards the door the two had come in from. The boys looked at each other before understanding what was wrong. “I think he wants his Daddy.”

“Daba!” Jon called out getting more upset.

Erland looked at the clock on the wall. “The meeting started at 10 am, and right now it’s 11:30. It doesn’t end till 12:30 and Emil did say if Jon needed him to come get him. They all did say they didn’t mind the meeting getting interrupted if it’s for Jon.”

Peter nodded and lifted the crying baby up into his arms. “Alright, let’s go! They’re down the street, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find the building.”

Erland nodded. “Maybe we should put a blanket over him, or he’ll get cold.”

~*~

Walking down the street with their baby cousin was…..annoying. There wasn’t a stroller so they tied a blanket around Erland’s back and used it to keep Jon on his back and warm. Peter walked a few paces ahead with a paper of the meeting address. Jon kept crying and whining, even started pulling on Erland’s bright orange/red hair.

“Ow ow ow!” Erland couldn’t stop the baby, he was too busy using his arms to keep Jon on his back. “He’s pulling my hari!”  
“A few more blocks.” Peter said looking at the paper.

Erland stopped. “Peter its pulling on my hair! Ow!” Peter sighed and turned around to help his brother. Jon just wasn’t letting go.

Jon stopped crying when his golden brown eyes caught the sight of something sweet and colorful. In front of them was a candy and ice cream shop, a popular one too. Jon saw taffy being stretched and made, causing the young child to be more interested in it. The boys noticed and looked at each other.

~*~

Jon looked amazed at the soft creamy sweet set in front of him; a strawberry ice cream cup as big as his forehead – not a very big cup. The boys sat down on a nice grassy landing across the street from the meeting building. Erland had Jon on his lap with the blanket around Jon, while Peter held a spoon with ice cream on it for Jon.

“Open up!” Peter said. He spoon fed Jon the ice cream, getting a happy glee from the baby. “He seems to like sweets. I doubt they really let him try anything.”  
Erland shrugged as Jon enjoyed the ice cream. “Hope we won’t get in any trouble for giving him sugar.”

Jon giggled, sooner or later he was all sticky from the ice cream. Peter threw the cup and spoon away.

12:30 hit quickly, and before the boys knew it, they saw the Nordics walk out of the building. Peter waved them down. “Surprise!”

Tino and Berwald saw them first, and rightfully Tino freaked out. Emil saw and blinked.  
“They brought him here?” Emil blinked. He saw his son covered in some pink stuff. The group crossed the street to the boys.

“You boys know you can’t just be taking Jon out without any of us with you.” Tino said, giving the boys a lecture. “Something could of happen to you.”

“Jon was crying, so we thought he wanted Emil.” Peter said, his hands were sticky.  
“We didn’t mean bring him out, you could have called.”

Emil sat by the boys and look Jon into his arms, who giggled and waved his arms at his daddy. “He seems happy to me. And sticky, what is this?”  
“Ice cream.” Erland said. “It was the only thing that would make him stop crying, and pulling my hair.”

Emil held Jon up, like he was flying. “You’ll need a bath once we get back to the house.” He said. Jon giggled some more, waving his arms in the air. Lukas knelt down.

“He reminds me of you when you were young and always smiling.” Lukas said.  
“So you keep saying.” Emil rolled his eyes. “We should get back, so I can give him a bath.”

 

~*~

Dinner came around, Berwald having made a good dinner for the Nordic family. He insisted not to be bothered while cooking, since he didn’t trust Mathias with a spoon, Tino wasn’t that good of a cook, and Lukas would leave some magical creature spirit thing around. Emil could cook, but Berwald figured he wouldn’t want to help so he didn’t bother asking.

Erland and Peter were setting the table, one of their chores of the evening, while the other adults were in the family room. Lukas was holding Jon, lifting him up and down making the baby giggle. He didn’t notice Mathias put his arm around him until he felt the hand on his other shoulder. Lukas didn’t seem to mind, leaning into him as he played with Jon.

Tino smiled, keeping his thought that it looked like Lukas and Mathias were the parents to himself. He looked over and Emil was on his phone texting Leon, mostly to tell the Papa about the day Jon had.

This was the Nordic family now, the FIVE with Sealand, Ladonia and now Jon Xiao. They still didn’t know what the Half Asian would be, but they were in no rush. They were just blessed for the healthy children they had.

_‘You Won’t believe the day your son had.’  
‘Was it a good 1?’  
‘He woke up from his nap crying, so Peter and Erland carried him down ten blocks and gave him ice cream.’  
‘how cute!’  
‘When do you think you’ll be back in Europe?’  
‘A few more days here, and I’ll be there. I miss my boys!’  
‘We miss you too.’  
‘I love you icy~ And jon!’  
‘I love you too.’  
‘and jon?’  
‘right now, hes loving the attention more.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series will be ending soon, but thank you all for your support of AH OH so far.


	11. Family is Getting Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...ma...ma...'  
> Lukas and Mathias have news of their own, and Jon Xiao is excited about it!

Little footsteps could be heard in the house, a bright sunny spring day in Iceland. Jon Xiao was walking, well running, through the house, his silver hair long enough to cover his brown/golden eyes. Today was a special day for the now three year old, because Uncle Lukas was visiting! Jon loves hanging out with his Uncle Lukas, he helps keeps the scary things away so he could sleep.

Those scary shadows and flying things that would hover over his bed always go away when Jon Xiao asks Papa to put the wooden fairy in his bed with him. He refuses to sleep without it!

Jon turned the corner seeing his Papa – Leon – doing his morning training in the living room. He ran over, and lost his footing and fell forward. Leon quickly moved his arm out and caught him before he landed on the hard wood floor. Jon looked at him tears in his eyes. “Sorry!”

Leon sat up and pulled Jon to his lap. “Be careful; don’t run with socks on in the house, that’s like asking to fall.” Jon clung to him tears still forming. “You excited for your favorite Uncle to stop by?” he nodded smiling a bit. Leon smiled, tickling him. “You’ll have to wait; Daddy went to the airport to get him. Mathis is coming too. We like him, shi?”

Jon nodded. “Will Granada and Ge-Ge come?”  
“Not this time.” Leon said, snuggling the child who giggled. “Just Uncle Lukas and Mathias. Want a drink? Papa is thirsty.”  
Jon nodded, and Leon stood up and let Jon follow him. Jon Xiao had to be the cutest thing Leon had ever seen, and the boy was his own. Jon’s silver hair made him look just like Emil, and his brown Asian eyes gave a hint of Leon. He was a quiet kid, until he got excited or someone got him giggling. Like his Grandfather and Uncle, Jon Xiao could see things no one else could but was too scared of them. That’s why Lukas gave him a wooden carving of a fairy; it has a spell on it that kicks out anything bad; monsters, shadows, the scary things basically. Arthur gave him a rug for his room with a circle hidden in the design to help him sleep, and cast the bad things out of the house. Emil figured it out but said nothing about it, leaving only Leon out of the loop.

Jon sipped on the juice box given to him, and watched his Papa him then some lunch. He liked his dumplings very much, but Jon was more of a scone kid – having enjoying one when he visited England with Leon once for Leon’s Birthday. “They here yet?”

“No, not yet.” Leon said, focusing on the cooking. “Daddy left ten minutes ago.”  
“Papa?”  
“Yeah Jon?”  
“When will they be here?”  
Leon sighed but couldn’t help but laugh. He placed the fresh dumplings on a plate and turned the oven off. “Soon.”  
“How soon?”  
Leon knelt down and kissed his son’s face. “Very soon. You really love Uncle Lukas, don’t ya?” he nodded. “Do you like him more than me and Daddy?” he shook his head.  
“Papa and Daddy are cool too.” Jon said, giggling. He clung to Leon as he was lifted up onto the counter next to their lunch. “Papa?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Where babies come from?”  
“Good question.” Leon said. “Normally, they are born when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much. You were born cus Papa and Daddy played with magic. You’ll forget this in an hour, so I’ll tell you the truth when you’re like older.”

~*~

“Uncle Lukas!” Jon rushed over and was lifted up into the hair by Lukas, who smiled seeing the child. He reminded him so much of when Emil was small.

Lukas sat down playing with Jon, mostly tickling him. Mathias was talking to Leon, about the usual stuff. Mostly about the giggling child in Lukas’ arms.

“He’ll be starting school soon.” Leon said, handing the Dane a beer. “Emil wants him homeschooled, but I convinced him to look at other schools.”  
“Why not send him to school in Denmark?” Mathias asked with a big grin. “I’ll take good care of him!”  
“Yeah, no.”

Emil sat by Lukas, who had Jon upside down. “Do you have to get him so excited? I’ll have to put him down for a nap soon.”  
“NO NAP!” Jon chanted. “NO NAP!”  
“Jon, you get cranky when you don’t get your naps.” Emil tried to reason with him.  
“NO NAP!”  
“You know,” Lukas said. “when little boys don’t get their afternoon naps, a troll comes to live under their beds.” Jon screamed and jumped into Emil’s lap clinging to him.  
Emil said and held him. “Do you have to scare him? Now he won’t sleep. It’s Ok Jon, he’s just kidding.”  
“The less your bed is used, the more likely a troll will move in.”  
“LUKAS!”

~*

Soon enough, Jon was laid down for his nap, clinging to the wooden fairy for dear life. The four sat in the living room while he napped. They talked about Jon and the schooling thing, work, and other boring grown up stuff no one cares about.

“Are you still feeling sick?” Emil asked. Lukas had been feeling ill for a while, which made Emil worry; Lukas rarely gets sick. “Did you see a doctor to see if it is the flue?”  
Lukas nodded, “I did and it’s not the flue.”  
“You been sick?” Leon asked leaning over his chair. “That sucks, hope it isn’t like contagious, Jon has his check up next week and he can’t get sick.” Lukas shook his head and looked at Mathias. Emil and Leon blinked and looked at each other. As if eye contact said it all, their eyes widen and they looked at the two.  
“You’re not..” Emil blinked.  
“No way!”

Mathias laughed and nodded. “Spending time with Jon got us thinking, so we started trying!”  
“I thought you burnt that spell!!” Emil looked at his brother. “You know what happened to Leon!”  
“I am aware.” Lukas said. He sat up and pulled a little slip out of his pocket and handed it to Emil, it was an ultrasound photo. “But I couldn’t help myself.”

Leon came over and looked at the photo with Emil. It was hard to tell, but it reminded them of the first ultrasound of Jon when they found out Leon was pregnant, now Lukas was.

“I admit, I’ve been wanting my own child for a long time.” Lukas said. “And Danmark and I have been closer than we have in centuries.”  
Mathias moved over and put an arm around Lukas and kissed is head. “I pitched the idea, and next thing I knew day in day out we’ve been trying to get those spells right. And now I’m gonna be a daddy~!”

“Lukas…” Emil looked at his brother, “what if…”

“I promise you, nothing bad will happen.” Lukas said. He held Emil’s hand. “I’m 7 weeks in, still early but I promise everything will be fine. And I’m sure my child will love it’s Uncle Icy more than anything.” Emil moved and hugged his brother, getting a hug back.

“Congrats.”

“So, you’re like keeping the spells so the other nations can like have kids too?” Leon asked. “That’s very kind of you guys, I thought for sure Arthur would of ordered them to like be burnt right away.”

“What Arthur doesn’t know, won’t kill him.” Lukas said once Emil let go. “He’ll learn soon, and he can go suck it.”

“Papa….” They looked over to see Jon walk in rubbing his sleepy eyes. Leon got up and knelt in front of the child who wrapped his arms around him. Leon lifted him up and rocked him gently.  
“Hello to you too.” Leon said, as he rocked him back and forth. “What’s wrong, Jon?” the child clung to him and rested his head on his Papa’s shoulder. “Still waking up?”

“How cute.” Mathias chuckled. Lukas smiled seeing Jon struggle to wake up, clinging to his blanket and the wooden fairy.

Leon sat down with Jon next to Emil, rubbing his back. “Jon Xiao, wanna hear something good?” he got a slight nod. “You’ll have a new baby cousin soon.”  
This got Jon’s attention, but his head was still down. “Cousin?”  
Emil nodded, brushing hair out of his son’s face. “Uncle Lukas and Mathias are gonna have a baby.”  
Jon sat up, rubbing his eyes. “But..where is…baby?”  
Leon grabbed Jon’s little hand and put it on his belly, watching the child look confused. “You were once in Papa’s belly. Uncle’s baby is in his belly.” He watched his child’s face go from sleepy, to confused, to happy. Jon clapped his hands.  
“Baby!”  
“That’s right.”  
“Where? When will baby come?”

Lukas chuckled. “Soon. If you’re good, it’ll come sooner.” Jon crawled over his parents and hugged his Uncle, laying his head on Lukas’ belly. Lukas played with his hair. “You won’t be the family baby anymore. But you’re still my favorite nephew.”  
Jon giggled and snuggled into him.

~*~

Night time came, and Leon was in the rocking chair reading to him ‘Good Night Moon’. Jon loved story time, and cuddling with his Papa. He had his favorite blanket, and freshly dried, messy hair resting against Leon’s chest as he was read to. Mathias cleaned the kitchen up after dinner and was getting the guest room ready for him and Lukas. Emil was in the hallway with Lukas, listening to Jon and Leon’s reading time.

“You sure about this?” Emil asked quietly. “Having a baby, Leon had those health issues, I almost lost them…”  
Lukas put a hand over his stomach. “I am. I am using my own magic to prevent anything bad from happening, so she’ll be healthy.”  
“You already know?”  
“Magic tells all.”  
Emil sighed and looked at his brother. “Sorry, I know I worry a lot but…”  
“No, you have every right to.” Lukas said. “Mathias is worried too, and so am I. Because of how happy and healthy Jon and Leon are, I know we’ll be fine.” Emil nodded and hugged his brother.  
“I’m happy for you.” Emil said. “I’m happy we’re closer now, I’m happy you and Mathias are working things out, and I’m happy you’re making a family.”  
“Our family will get bigger.” Lukas said softly.

Leon saw them from the open door and smiled. He looked back at Jon who fell asleep, and carefully lifted him up and laid in down for bed, making sure his fairy was in the bed with him. He kissed head, only to feel a tug on his sleeve. Jon was still asleep, but his arm was clinging to him. Leon slid into the bed with him, and brushed the hair out of Jon’s face – they should get it cut soon. “Good night Jon Xiao.”  
Jon moved closer, nuzzling him in his sleep. “..ma...ma…”  
Leon blinked. He pulled Jon closer, kissing his head feeling a tear come out of his eye. “I’m here. I always will be.”

~*~  
End of AH OH!  
Thank you all for the love, and support. More stories to come, I am thinking of a Dennor one, but let me know of any ideas you have for requests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying my first MPREG STORY! This did have to end, but in a good way. I am open to requests and suggestions. I will not continue toe Viking story, but I am open to other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I read a lot of fanfics where Iceland is the one that gets knocked up, so I'd thought I'd see whatd happen in Hong Kong was the one who became the baby-mama. what do you think? Please leave feedback on what I should do and if I should continue this. thank you.


End file.
